The Son's Journey
by Laurella
Summary: The only thing the Weasleys and the Potters want is a normal life. But with children that take after their parents and escaped convicts it is kind of hard. Sequel to Belonging Together.
1. Default Chapter

Here is the continuing story of Eric. This story starts out about a few years after Hermione was found. It continues on through Eric's years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Eric he takes after his father and his Godfather Harry a little too much.

Chapter 1: The Dinner Party

Hermione was walking around her house cleaning. She had set several cleaning spells going at once. She always kept a tidy house. The house was three stories high and had three bedrooms, which made it quite big. She really liked the house that Ron and her lived in.

The family room was big enough for the Weasley Clan. It was decorated in pictures of the family. On the mantelpiece was one of her favorites, it was of her and Ron with their three children. Eric, the oldest who looked amazingly like Ron and the twins, Elisabeth and Molly who looked more like Hermione, except for the slight auburn they had in their curly hair.

They were currently at their Grandmother's house while Hermione was cleaning the house and finishing work.

Hermione worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Law Enforcement branch. She liked her job and was able to work from home most of the time. She was working in research and execution planning. Hermione had to thank Harry for the job, he had helped her get it.

Ron worked had made it to the head of his department a short time ago. He was head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. It was very fitting as far as Hermione was concerned.

Hermione started dusting the best picture on the mantelpiece. It was of her wedding.

Ron and Hermione were married in a wedding chapel in Diagon Alley. It had been just a small circle of their closest relatives. Her parents were there along with the Weasleys. All of Ron's brothers were present as well. Ginny and Harry stood as Best Man and Maid of Honor. Hermione watched the frame reenact the moment Harry was holding Eric as Eric passed the wedding ring to Ron.

Eric had always been special to Hermione. She loved all of her children equally, but Eric had a place in her heart just for him. After all Eric did save her life.

When Hermione was pregnant with Eric she had been kidnapped by two lackeys of Malfoy. She had fought against them to save her baby. Before they had cast a spell on her to erase her memory she had cast one of her own. She did a protective spell around Eric. The spell had allowed Eric to know his family.

For two years she lived as a Muggle named Sara, raising Eric by herself. Her life had been nearly miserable with no family or knowledge of who she was.

Percy and his wife Penny had been helping the search to find her. Eric had known Penny and approached her. That was how she had been found.

Thanks to Harry she was able to recover her memory and find the two that had captured her. Malfoy, Nygun, and Zabini were still serving their sentence in Azkaban.

Eric was going to attended Hogwarts soon. She thought about how fast time had passed. Eric would be the first of the Weasley grandchildren to go to Hogwarts. He was after all the oldest.

Hermione finished cleaning then went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Harry and Ginny were coming for dinner.

Harry had told Ron that it would be a good idea for Ginny to get out of their house for a while.

Hermione had agreed the Potters were having a bit of a rough few months.

Ginny had been working on her finals for the past weeks so she would be an advanced healer. The entire time she had been moody, growing more so by the day. It was a bit strange to see her so bad off.

Harry had seen her come home from work, tired again. She looked extremely pale.

"Welcome home honey," Harry said.

"Hi," Ginny said.

"You don't look so good." Harry got up from the chair and put his hand on his wife's forehead. "Why don't you lay down for a moment."

"I'm fine." Ginny said knocking his hand of her forehead.

"Ginny please sit down and relax for a moment. I will worry about dinner." Harry said a little forcefully. He could tell she was starting to get cranky.

"I'm fine." Ginny said. "I just need to finish a few things."

"Alright," Harry said. Harry left to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. He could not believe how his wife was behaving. He worked on some chicken and dumplings. A dish he could not screw up that bad. She was generally the cook.

After a moment Harry heard a thump from the bedroom. He did not know what it could have been. Maybe Ginny dropped something.

Harry looked in the bedroom and saw Ginny passed out on the floor!

"Ginny, honey." He said picking her up. He quickly checked for wounds and responsiveness. At least she was still breathing. He tried a couple of attempts with his wand to raise her but to no avail.

He then summoned over a trinket from her dresser. He worked quickly to make an emergency portkey. Harry then had her grip it along with him.

They landed in the center of lobby of Saint Mungos. Harry picked her and carried her over to the duty nurse.

"She just fainted." He said quickly.

The nurse recognized her almost immediately. "I've got her." She said summoning over a bed. She rolled Ginny behind one of the curtains while yelling for a healer.

She came out a moment later. "Wait right here. We'll take care of Mrs. Potter, don't worry."

Harry just sat there for a moment on a bench. Why did he leave the room? Why didn't he stay in there with her? He should have made her lay down.

After a moment Harry noticed someone coming through the fireplace in the lobby. It was Ron of all people.

Ron immediately went over to Harry.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Hermione was in the office when a report of an emergency portkey came in. Said it came from the Hollow. She sent me here to find out what happened." Ron answered taking a seat.

"She fainted." Harry answered. "I couldn't wake her."

Ron nodded. "Have they said anything?"

"No, Ron I am sorry. I know I promised you that I would be a good husband to Ginny. I shouldn't have left her alone."

"You got her here didn't you?" Ron asked. "You have been a good husband. I've watched you take care of her."

"Thanks," Harry said. "In another minute I'm going to storm in there."

The Healer might have heard the threat because he appeared after a moment. "Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Brown," said the middle-aged man. "I've looked over Mrs. Potter. She's awake now and wants to see you."

Harry nearly pushed Healer Brown out of the way.

"Wait a moment," Healer Brown said. He had a hold on Harry's arm.

"Why," Ron asked, just has interested in his sister.

"I wanted to let you know why she fainted." Healer Brown said.

Harry stopped to listen.

"You know that she has been working really hard to get her advanced Healer status. I know because I'm one of her instructors. She has put her body under a lot of stress. Which is not good for her anyway, especially with her condition."

"Condition?" Harry asked.

"She's pregnant." Healer Brown said. "The baby looks pretty healthy."

"I'm going to be a Daddy." Harry said to Ron excitedly.

"She doesn't know yet." Healer Brown said. "You can tell her."

"I'm going to be a Daddy." Harry said to Ron before heading back behind the curtain.

Ginny was lying in the bed, she had more color in face then she had before. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry said going into the enclosure.

"I must have scared you." Ginny said.

"Don't be silly. There is nothing for you to be sorry about." Harry pulled up the chair and sat next to the bed. "I talked with Healer Brown."

"He's probably debating whether to put this on my grade or not." Ginny said.

Harry took her hand. "You have been under a lot of stress the last few weeks." He gave her a quick kiss. "It's alright."

"But I want to be a Healer." Ginny said.

"I know, but I think you should take a little time off." Harry said. "It's not just your health that you have to worry about now."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. She knew that he was holding something back.

"The reason that you fainted was because you're pregnant." Harry said.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny said, "but how?"

"You are becoming a Healer. I think you know the answer to that question." Harry said teasingly. "You are going to be such a wonderful mother and the baby is going to have such a wonderful life. Look at the big family he's going to have."

"Harry, are we ready to be parents?" Ginny asked.

"We have a few months to get ready, and if we need help your parents will be there for us." Harry said. "This is really exciting."

Ginny started crying right then.

"Don't worry." Harry said giving her a hug. "We can go home and start planning."

Ginny got out of bed and with a little help was able to sign the discharge paperwork before they headed home.

For the next week Harry barely let Ginny out of the house. He took her to work and meet her at the end of her shift to take her home. The entire time Harry showed a very positive attitude.

Truthfully, Harry was a nervous wreck. He had not got the image out of his mind of Ginny lying on the floor. He not only had his wife to worry about, but his baby. In his spare time he was reading the books about baby care that he had borrowed from Hermione.

It was only after Ron had a talk with him at work did the behavior cease. Ron had filled him in on what it was like when Hermione had been pregnant with the twins. After all he did miss the time she was pregnant with Eric. It was something Ron had always regretted.

Ginny and Harry had gone together to the Midwife to see about the baby. It was going to be born some time in late December, she had determined. They had only a few more months to plan.

From the fifth month on Ginny had started to show and had become reclusive. She thought she looked fat instead of pregnant.

A few days after their appointment with the midwife Harry had come home a little early. He was surprised to find Ginny already home. She was cuddled on the couch with a box of tissues.

Harry dropped everything and immediately went to her side. "What's the matter?" He asked. He started wiping some of the tears from her eyes. "Is it the baby, is everything all right?"

"I'm going to be a terrible mother." Ginny finally said.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked. It was all that he could think of to calm her down.

"Today, in between shifts I went to the nursery to see some of the babies. One of the nurses asked if I could help because a few of them were crying. I didn't want to use my wand because I haven't had that class yet and I didn't know all the spells completely."

"Alright," Harry said trying to get her to continue.

"The baby wouldn't stop crying." Ginny said. "I tried and tried. Finally the nurse came over and didn't have her for two minutes before she stopped crying. I'm training to be one her bosses, how can I do that if I don't know how to do her job?"

Harry put an arm around Ginny. "Honey, maybe the baby was nervous because she didn't know you. Besides she was probably more used to the baby then what you were."

Ginny let out a little sniffle.

"Look at Eric, he loves you. When ever we go over he always gives you a hug."

"I'm just being silly." Ginny said after a moment.

"No, you are alright. I'm a little nervous too about being a father." Harry said.

The next day Harry had talked to Ron to see about the possibility of all of them going out to do something to cheer her up. It was Hermione's suggestion of a dinner party, that's what they would be doing tonight.

Hermione remembered what it was like for her when she was pregnant with Eric. If it wasn't for Annie, her own midwife she would have fallen apart. When Hermione was Sara she had no one she really trusted or family. The Counselors that Social Services provided did not really help.

It was not as bad the second time around with the twins, but Ron wouldn't know that. He was a wreck when she was pregnant with the Elisabeth and Molly.

Ron showed up home for work a little earlier so that he could help Hermione set up for dinner.

Everything was finished by the time that Harry and Ginny arrived.

Harry had gotten some new dress robes for Ginny that Hermione thought were nice on her. He was really trying to cheer her up.

They sat down to dinner and started having a cheery conversation about work. Hermione was avoiding the subject of motherhood. She figured that was what she did not want to talk about.

After dinner they had a cake Hermione made. Ginny leaned back in her seat that was when she felt a kick.

"She's moving." Ginny said feeling her stomach. "I guess she wanted chocolate instead of yellow."

Harry smiled. It had been awhile since she had made a joke.

"She's really moving." Ginny said her feel. Harry and Hermione had their hands on her stomach. Ron just stood back. He couldn't quite touch his sister's stomach.

"I think she knows were having a party and she wants to join." Hermione said.

"Maybe," Ginny said. "I'm really glad you invited us over. I know I haven't acted like myself for a while."

"It's okay." Hermione said. "I know what you have been going through with all this. I had a really hard time with Eric. It's okay to feel a little sad now and then."

"But it is nice to have a great husband around." Ginny said giving Harry a kiss. "We discussed this a little bit and we know that this little girl is going to need Godparents. We figured you might as well have the best people we have ever known. That is if you don't mind. I know you have three already."

"Mind," Ron said. "We would love to have the little one around. I suppose he. . ."

"She," Hermione argued.

"The kid will try to come over here when their in trouble, like Eric has with you." Ron finished.

"Thank-You" Ginny said hugging both of them.

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron. His wife was coming back to him.


	2. Christmas Eve

Thank you all for welcoming my story again.

Here is more of the continuing story.

Chapter Two Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve at the Burrow was always quite the affair. This year would be no different. Molly had once again invited her entire family. She made sure that this year they were all going to be there.

Harry and Ginny had been the first to show. They figured that they could help set up. Ginny would mostly help with her wand since she was a bit clumsy in her final stage of pregnancy. She took a seat on the couch with a couple of pillows behind her back. She would pick up the living room area while Harry helped else where.

"Are you still feeling alright?" Harry asked. He was a little nervous with the due date so close.

"She's kicking really good." Ginny said. She was using her wand to move the furniture around in a circle. That was what her Mum always did to set up for meals. Ginny opened up the tables and placed them around the chairs.

While she worked, Harry looked around at some of the family photos that were around the house. One wall was dedicated to wedding photos. Harry found his immediately.

Harry and Ginny had a large wedding in the garden of the Burrow. Every Weasley was in attendance.

The night of the rehearsal party Ron who had been his best man had taken him out. The twins had planned a bachelor party for him.

Harry was still a little unsure about everything that had happened. All that is known for sure was that when Harry woke up in the morning his hair had been died red, Weasley red to be exact.

He had tried cursing it out, but nothing at all seemed to help.

Time was getting short he had to go to the Burrow. When he arrived in Ron's room that had been set up as the groom's chamber his best men was waiting for him. It appeared that no one was surprised about the color of his hair.

"Alright how do I get rid of this?" He asked.

"The twins set it don't ask me." Percy said.

"Where are they exactly?"

"Probably setting in motion their plan against Ginny." Ron answered passing Harry his dress robes. "All they told me was that you shouldn't try to dye it black. Things would get worse."

"Worse than this?" Harry said holding out some strands of hair. "That reminds me, what happened at that bachelor party and how did I get back to my house?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Ron said. "Everything should be out of your system so you can settle down."

"I was ready to settle down." Harry said.

"Now you are more so. We need to get you to that alter." Ron said.

Harry waited at the alter has the family entered the seating area. He heard several giggles from the family. No doubt it was about his appearance. The twins had taken seat in the back on the bride's side. They were supposed to be with Ron and him up in the front. They probably wouldn't show up until the last minute.

Percy and Penny were sitting in the front row with their little son, Arthur. Penny had her hand on her stomach. She was working on her second child already. No one thought Percy would work on a large family.

Harry saw the sign from the back. Ginny was ready.

The twins came up right then.

"Sorry we were late, had to attend to other matters." George said.

"Can you attend to this matter." Harry said pointing to his head.

"Sorry irreversible charm." Fred said.

"Can't undo until something else is done." George said.

"Here comes the bride." Fred said ending the conversation.

Harry scolded.

The bridesmaids came first. Harry watched them come up and take their place. Hermione took up the rear since she was the maid of honor after all. Then the music changed for Ginny to enter.

Ginny looked so beautiful in her dress. It was a silvery off white that flowed to her feet. Her veil covered her face entirely. It was a good thing that Mr. Weasley escorted her down the aisle. She probably couldn't see under that thing.

When they had reached front Mr. Weasley placed Ginny's hand in Harry's. He let out a small smirk when he saw Harry's hair.

"I see the twins got you too." Ginny whispered before they turned to face the priest.

Harry took a quick look at Ginny. He could not see anything noticeable. He wondered if the veil was a late edition to the dress.

The priest nodded to the two of them before he began.

Harry was able to stay calm while they ran through the vows. Then he faced Ginny as he placed the ring on her finger. Ginny took her own ring from Hermione and placed it on Harry's finger.

The priest then gave Harry permission to kiss his bride.

Harry took the bottom from the veil and lifted it slowly. He was almost curious about what he would see.

It was his Ginny looking as lovely as ever.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I now present for the first time Harry and Ginny Potter."

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked from the couch.

"Our wedding day." Harry answered. "I still don't know how the twins got my hair that red."

"It did look good on you, very Christmas." Ginny said. "I was curious myself about how they got a hold of my veil so they could curse it with an unmovable charm. I thought it was going to hold all they way through and you were going to struggle with it after the priest said that you could kiss me."

"I think the plan was to make sure we got married. My hair changed back after the ceremony." Harry said.

"I know, leave it to them." Ginny said.

Harry smiled at his wife. She was very beautiful.

Ginny smiled back. She then grasped her stomach and squinted. "Ow."

Harry was immediately by her side. "Honey, what's wrong?" He took her hand. She was squishing it with all her might. Harry thought it might snap off. "Is it time?" He asked her again.

Ginny shook her head.

"Molly!" Harry yelled.

Within a moment Molly came into the room.

"I think it's time." Harry said.

"Yes, it's time." Ginny said, finally able to speak.

"You just had a contraction then." Mrs. Weasley said. "Just relax and breathe in and out."

"Should we get her to Saint Mungos if she's in pain the midwife can meet us there." Harry said. "I can make a port key."

"It's okay." Ginny said. "It's over."

"Honey, we should head home then. Get ready for the baby." Harry said.

"No, I want to be at the Burrow for Christmas." Ginny said. "It will be alright. Mum, you said that you were in labor for about a day when you were pregnant with Bill."

"Yes, I was." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But still, shouldn't we go home." Harry said.

"No I want my family here with me." Ginny said.

Harry could never seem to say no to Ginny.

"I'll call the Madam Venna and let her know." Harry said.

"You can use Ginny's old room." Molly said. She understood what her daughter was going through right then and wanted to do anything she could to help.

Ginny relaxed a bit the contraction wasn't so bad she would survive this easily. And Fluer said that she never wanted to do this again.

Harry threw some floo powder into the fireplace. In a moment he was looking into the parlor of the midwife's house.

"Well, Hello Mr. Potter." Madam Venna said. "Did Ginny go into labor?"

"She just had a contraction." Harry said. "She doesn't want to have the baby at home. She wants to have it at her parent's house, the Burrow."

"Yes that is understandable, being Christmas and all. Don't worry I will be right over." She said grabbing some bags.

Harry removed his head from the fireplace and went back to find Ginny.

He found her in the kitchen helping her mum set up the table.

"What are you doing?!" Harry said. "You need to lie down."

"I'm fine." Ginny said. "The first contraction is over. I have a while before I give birth."

"She's right." Molly said. "The midwife will be here soon to look over her. Keeping herself a little busy will help."

"Are you sure Honey. You don't have to pretend that you're strong. If you want to lay down."

"Harry, stop being silly. I'm doing fine. In fact I'm glad this is almost over. I want to see what my little girl is going to look like."


	3. The newest Weasley

ChapterThree The Newest Weasley

Harry heard the sound of popping from the living room. He went to see who had apparted over.

In the living room he saw Bill, his wife Fluer, Percy and Penelope, and Ron and Hermione. All of the kids had immediately gone to the playroom.

"Hi Harry." Ron said. "You look like a wreck."

"I know." Harry answered. "Ginny went into labor."

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"In the kitchen helping Molly. She refuses to go home or to Saint Mungos. She wants to have the baby here."

"If she's still able to walk around she should be alright." Percy answered.

Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"We didn't even call the midwife until Hermione's contractions were fifteen minutes apart." Ron added.

"You mean she could have another in five minutes." Harry said.

"She only had one." Penelope said. "I had my second one about half and hour after the first."

"You see Harry all you have to do is relax." Ron said. "We already went through this you're a nervous wreck. That isn't going to help her."

"I know." Harry answered.

"She is really strong." Fluer said. "I was suffering the entire time with mine."

"No kidding. The midwife had to use a spell and a potion to calm her down." Bill joked.

That earned him a playful shove from Fluer.

"I just wish she would slow down." Harry said.

He didn't want to admit it, but he kept thinking about the day that they had discovered that she was pregnant.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Ginny said coming out from the kitchen. "I'm doing alright. I want to have this baby with the people that I love." Ginny hugged Harry from the side. Her belly was so big she couldn't do it too easily from the front. "Look how many experienced people that I have around me."

Harry looked down at her and into her eyes. Once again he was unable to say no to her.

There was the sound of someone coming in threw the fireplace. It was Madam Venna.

"I see we have quite the party gathered." Madam Venna said. She was a shorter witch who had to look up to see everyone. "Hello Penelope. How are the children?"

"Alright." Penelope said.

Madam Venna then turned her attention to Ginny. "How long ago was your contraction?"

"About ten minutes." Ginny answered.

"Was that your first?" Madam Venna asked.

"Yes it was. It wasn't so bad." Ginny answered.

"I'll have to prepare a room. Is there one in particular that you would prefer?"

"My old room." Ginny answered.

"Harry, why don't you show me where. If you don't mind helping me set up." Madam Venna said.

"Alright," Harry said showing her the way up the stairs.

They entered the room that Molly had still kept tiddy. It was still lined in baby blue the same that it was when Ginny had lived there. Harry had done the nursery in the same shade.

"You need to calm down." Madam Venna sternly stated in a tone worthy of Head Mistress McGonagall.

"Excuse me?" Harry said. He had never heard that tone from her in all of the counseling sessions that they had.

"You are up tight right now. That is not helping you, Ginny, or the baby."

Harry still could not speak.

"You could have waited until she was fifteen minutes apart in her contractions before you called." Madam Venna said. "You know how emotional she has been through this entire pregnancy. Being around her family is going to help her through this. Now help me get this room cleaned so we can get ready. I will set up the bed and we will need to get a cradle."

"Molly will have one." Harry answered. "I'll be right back."

He headed downstairs and into the kitchen to ask Molly where the cradle was.

He stopped for a moment and thought. Ginny was right. The family was gathered here for Christmas. The family would welcome the newest member here.

Harry snuck up behind Ginny and put his arm around her belly and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you." He said. "The room is almost ready. I just need to get a cradle."

"Mum will probably have one in the playroom." Ginny answered.

Harry gave his wife a quick kiss then headed into the playroom. All of the children were in there playing with the toys.

Out of all of his nieces and nephews, Eric was probably the one that was most special to him. If it wasn't for Eric Ron would have lost Hermione forever. If anyone even thought about hurting him, what Harry would do to them would be worse than the Curitious curse.

There was a divider from the playroom that was a makeshift nursery. Inside he saw a bassinet that he thought was perfect.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said while swishing and flicking. He guided the basinet over head and out of the playroom.

All of the children watched in awe. Even though they were Wizarding children they were still quite impressed by magic.

Harry led the bassinet into Ginny's room.

He placed it down gently by the bed.

"That is just perfect." Madam Venna said. "The room's ready when ever the baby decides to come."

"Why don't you join us for Christmas then?" Harry said. "This is a time Ginny really likes."

"It is good to see that you calmed down." Madam Venna said following Harry down the stairs.

By the time that they came down the entire Weasley family had arrived. All of the Weasley wifes were gathered around Ginny. They were all sharing stories of them giving birth.

The Weasley boys were sitting on the opposite end talking about work and other things.

"There's the man of the hour." George said.

"Hi guys." Harry said to all of them. "Looks like my wife is doing alright." Harry took the chair next to Ron.

"She will be." Ron said. "Hermione's over there giving advice like she always does."

The family had a nice Christmas. They played games and told stories in the living room while Molly worked on the cooking.

They sat down to a nice dinner and shared some presents.

Right after dinner, Ginny's contractions slowly moved closer together. Soon they were about ten minutes apart. That was when the family knew it was time.

Harry and Madam Venna carefully moved her to the room. Ginny laid down on the bed, thinking that this wasn't so bad.

That didn't last long.

Ginny braced herself against Harry who was behind her. She was squishing his hand to the point that there could not possibly be any blood left.

"Alright Ginny, It's time." Madam Venna said. "Ready, push."

"Push Ginny." Harry said gently in her ear. "Push hard."

Ginny was pushing with all of her might. This was painful. She was starting to understand Fluer's position. How did her mother do this seven times? Ginny did not even want to think about twins.

"I need you to push some more." Madam Venna said. "Hard as you can."

Outside the door, Fred and George had set up their extendable ears. "She's still pushing." George informed the crowd below.

"I don't think Harry appreciated that." Fred said.

"Where did Ginny learn that word?" George said.

"Well," Ron said. "What's going on in there?"

"The head just came out." Fred said.

Harry held himself strong for his wife. The head was out one more push.

"We have a little girl." Madam Venna announced.

"Girl." George and Fred said together.

A little girl. Everyone was so excited.

Madam Venna was cleaning up the little girl and then passed her to Ginny. "Congratulations." She said.

Ginny looked at the little girl that she was holding. She was so perfect and tiny.

"She got your hair." Harry said looking at the tufts of hair.

"But I think she got your eyes. They're more hazel then brown." Ginny said.

"We never did pick out a name." Harry said. "But I was thinking, since it is Christmas day we should name her Christine."

"Christine Lily." Ginny said.

"That's perfect. You are so wonderful." Harry said kissing Ginny.

They stayed there for a little while, just talking with their new daughter.

She was moving around in Ginny's arms. Apparently she wanted to see everything that was going on.

Harry then undid the spell he did on the door to keep it shut and allowed the family to come in.

Everyone wanted to greet the newest Weasley. Even if her name would be Potter.

Molly had made the same comments about her eyes and hair.

Ron laughed when he heard his niece's name. Hermione punched him hard.

The twins took their turns holding Christine Lily.

"I almost want one." George said.

"You need to get a wife first." Molly sternly said.

"I know." George said passing Christine Lily on.

Harry was sure he could never feel happier then he did when he married Ginny. But his daughter proved him wrong. He was a daddy now.


	4. Eric's Birthday

Thank you, for all of the reviews

Chapter 4 Eric's Birthday

Eric woke up on his eleventh birthday happy as can be. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs. He knew what the owl post was going to bring him today and we wanted to get to it first thing.

His mother would already be awake. She always woke up first to make breakfast and get the family ready. His Mum was the head of the household. It was well known through the family.

Eric headed down the stairs resisting the urge to slide down the banister. His mother had caught him doing that the day before and gave him the usual lecture about breaking his neck. It seemed like everything he did was going to make him break his neck. Yet she was willing to face a three headed dog over a trap door. He wondered how his own first year would go.

In the kitchen he saw his mother cooking.

"Morning Mum." He said when he came in. He gave her the usual hug.

"Happy Birthday Honey." Hermione said. "You're up early."

"I wanted to get the post." Eric answered.

"It's right there on the table. The one you're looking for is on top." Hermione answered.

Sure enough there was an envelope made of yellow parchment with his name in Emerald Green ink. He turned over and saw the purple wax seal. The one he had been looking forward to for a long time. The H surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake.

He had his Hogwarts letter.

He opened up the envelope. Even though he knew what the letter said, he still read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmisters Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confed. of Witches)

Dear Mr. Weasley

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

"Did you send a reply letter?" Eric asked excitedly.

"Already sent it off with Merlin. I think Professor McGonagall knew that you would already attend though." Hermione said with a slight chuckle.

After reading the letter again he put it down and scooped up some of the eggs that his mother had just put on the table. Soon he heard the twins coming down the stairs.

Molly and Elizabeth were identical all the way down to their clothing. The only way anyone outside the family could tell them apart was by their hair. Elizabeth had hers cut in a slightly different style than Molly. But Molly was the one who spoke for both of them.

Both were wearing the blue sweaters that their grandmother had made for them.

They sat next to each other at breakfast.

Right behind them was their father, still in his shirt and boxers.

Eric was always told how much his father and he looked a like, but he never quite saw it.

"Good morning." Ron said taking his seat at the head of the table. "Happy Birthday Eric."

"Thanks Dad." Eric said. "I got my letter from Hogwarts this morning."

"Got accepted then." Ron joked. Ron had known since Eric was a baby that he would be going to Hogwarts. It was only a matter of which house he would be put in. He was a Weasley so the sorting hat should put him in Gryffindor.

"We will need to buy everything this weekend." Hermione said. "The children have school this morning and we have work, but tonight we will celebrate."

Eric and the twins attended a local Grammer school.

Hermione wanted the children to be in a school atmosphere, despite Ron thinking that they should be home taught like he was. She had argued that they did not have enough time between them to home school and neither wanted to quit their jobs.

The school that she found was one designed for Wizarding Children. A few of the teachers there had graduated from Hogwarts themselves and the staff was aware of the Wizarding world. Eric's teacher was a squib who still tried to keep ties to her world.

Eric seemed to like her enough and Hermione had no complaints about performance from her or Eric.

"All of you have to go to school today." Hermione said. "So hurry up." She started clearing the table with Ron's help.

"Everything is set up for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is. He's going to have a good birthday."

"Yup the first Weasley grandchild to go to Hogwarts." Ron said proudly. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Upstairs Eric got ready for school. He had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for as long as he could remember. His Grandfather had once told him that he had naturally taken to the Wizarding World. He was a pureblood after all both of his parents were wizards, even if his mother was a Muggle Born.

The one thing Eric knew for sure was that his mother was a powerful witch. He had figured out the family secret when he was younger.

He knew about the famous trio that had destroyed the dark lord, Voldemort. He knew the name because he overheard Harry saying the name that nobody wanted to say.

On his way out he grabbed his blue book bag and went downstairs. Eric and his sisters left for school on the floo network. They landed in the foyer of the school. Standing around were other Wizarding students.

Eric saw his friends Michael and Shawn. Both were from Wizarding families and would attend Hogwarts with him. He hoped they would be in Gryffindor as well.

"Happy Birthday." Shawn said to him. "Did you get your letter yet?"

"Yes." Eric said. "I will be attending Hogwarts. My Mum's getting the party ready for tonight."

They all went to class and right to studying. Eric could barely stay concentrated on his math and language studies. He was too excited about tonight.

After school Eric went home with his sisters. They flowed together to their house and dropped their bags off in their room.

Hermione had set up the kitchen for after school homework. She wanted the kids to develop good study habits for when they left for Hogwarts. The twins had gotten to work on theirs immediately.

Eric didn't have any homework at all. Probably has a birthday present. Eric hung around the house reading some of his comics waiting for the evening party.

At about dinner time he flooed over to Harry's house.

When he came in through the fire place every Weasley was in the room, all of his Uncles and cousins.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone shouted when he came in.

Eric did like having his family around. Even if the one that he was closest to was his Uncle Harry.

Whenever he had gotten in trouble he had always gone to his Uncle Harry's.

His grandparents were there and he gave them hugs as he welcomed them.

After a wonderful dinner and cake huge enough to be for a wedding they started giving out the gifts.

Eric was half expecting them to be giving him school supplies, but that was not how it turned out so much.

His Grandparents had given him an owl, his own snowy owl. Just like his Uncle Harry's.

"Thank you," Eric said happily looking at the beautiful bird. He was gorgeous all white with a very noble looking face. "He's perfect." Eric said stroking his feathers.

What came next was from Percy and Penny, it was a gold designed birdcage. Eric saw on it where his name was engraved on it. He could not have been happier.

"There is a space there for when you pick a name." Percy pointed out just above Eric's name.

The next came from his Uncle Charlie and his Aunt Caroline. A pair of Dragoon-hide boots with gloves. "That is from the Hungarian Horntail." He said looking over at Harry.

Eric laughed a bit. He knew about the Dragon that Harry had faced during his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Bill and Fluer were next. They had given him a couple of magic books on Egypt. That was where Wizards were first started to use magic. Eric did enjoy books, just like his mother. He couldn't quote them as well as she could.

Harry's present was opened last. It was a long wooden box.

Eric opened it excitedly. He had already expected what it was.

A Nimbus 2002 broomstick.

"Wow." Eric said looking at one of the best broomsticks in the world.

"Harry!" Hermione said looking at it. She knew he had something planned but couldn't believe that he would by that.

"First years still are not allowed their old brooms. But I don't see a problem with you getting started over the summer, and then you can take it to school with you the next year." Harry said.

"It's wonderful." Eric said again looking it over. It was brand new with a high polish.

"I figured we could get you started on flying." Ginny said.

"Harry this is too much." Ron said.

"He is my Godson and so I do have a right to spoil him a little bit." Harry answered. "This is a good starter broom for more advanced flying."

Eric enjoyed the rest of the party. His father was going to give him flying lessons tomorrow at the Burrow.

It was a happy day, and he had only the summer until Hogwarts.


	5. Leaving for Hogwarts

Chapter 5 Leaving for Hogwarts

Summer did not seem to come fast enough for Eric. Sure he spent the weekends with his Uncle Harry training on his broomstick. Under the close supervision of his mother of course. She had wanted to make sure he was learning properly.

Harry often reminded her that he had been asked by the Chuddley Cannons to play seeker on their team right after Hogwarts.

Eric heard his Aunt Ginny say that 'Ron called him a block for turning that job down'.

When Eric had received his booklist a few days ago he wanted to immediately go to Diagon Alley. His mother said that they would go as a family on the weekend.

The afternoon before they planned to go to Diagon alley the family had gone to a local park to play. Eric had climbed on top of the monkey bars and was seated on the top of the perch. From there he could see the entire playground. His parents were sitting on the parents benches snuggling. He turned his attention away to the swings. The twins were there sitting talking with their cousin Christine Lily.

The one thing about the twins is that they were not to be separated. They always seemed to prefer each other's company. The twins spoke to each other in a way that only they seemed to understand.

Only one other member of the family could be welcomed in, that was Christine Lily. His Mum had speculated that it was because of their ages.

Eric watched has two older kids come across towards the swings. Eric had seen them in the park before. Eric did not like either one of them, in short they were bullies.

Eric climbed down and headed towards the swings as well.

The two bullies had beat Eric there. Both started talking to the twins for a moment. The next thing that Eric saw was one of them grab Elisabeth by her ponytail and he pulled her off the swing.

That set him off, on a dead run.

Eric curved his shoulder down to make a battering ram, and ran right into the bully. He used all his force to knock the bully down.

"No one messes with my sisters or cousin." Eric said raising his fists. He was ready for a fight.

The other one came from the side, but Eric saw it and ducked down. The second one tripped over on Eric's large feet.

It then turned into an all out brawl.

Eric held his own against the both of them.

Molly and Elisabeth ran after their parents with Christine Lily right behind.

Ron and Hermione were soon over.

The two bullies had seen the parents coming and ran off.

Eric still stood his heart was still racing. Hands were still in fists.

"Eric, you know better than to get into a fight." His mother had said right off.

"They pulled Elisabeth off the swing." Eric argued.

Ron had not said anything yet. "You're going to have quite a shiner" He said looking at Eric's eyes. "But I think those other two are going to be in more pain."

"Ron!" His mother said sternly.

"He was defending his sisters and Christine Lily." Ron argued back.

The family left right after that. The twins went to their room with Christine Lily. His parents had gone immediately to their room to argue.

Eric went to his room and pulled out his Birthday gift from the twins. Extendable ears, they had done without his mother knowing about it. All that his family thought they had given him was a bag of sweets in a tin box.

The tin box looked like it was nothing but sweets. But it had a false bottom. It took Eric a little while to figure out how to work it. The lid only opened when he said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Inside were several tiny devices, courtesy of the twins' shop.

Eric went over to his parents' room and set up the Extendable Ears. He listened to his parents argue.

It had always bothered him for some reason when his parents argued. He would still listen in, he could not resist it.

His parents always made up afterwards, but still there was always that odd feeling.

"He has your anger. The same we saw at Hogwarts. How many fights did Harry have to pull you out of at school?" His Mum said in a not so calm tone.

"Who was the one that slapped Malfoy three times?" Ron asked.

"Twice." Hermione said.

"I'm counting the time at the Ministry." Ron said.

"You heard what he called our son." Hermione argued.

Eric was taken aback. He knew of the Malfoy family. They were in Azkaban. He wondered when he had contact with them.

Eric did not see the twins and Christine Lily come up behind him.

"You really shouldn't listen to that." Molly said.

"I don't see what the big deal was." Eric answered.

"We do." Molly said. "Thank you for saving us from those two."

Christine Lily hugged Eric around his middle.

"No one messes with my sisters, or my cousin." Eric said heading up to his room.

In the morning when Eric woke up he say that he still had a black eye. Eric grabbed a ball cap and put it on before going downstairs.

After breakfast his family went to Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was Gringotts for some money. Eric waited with the twins while his parents got some money from their vaults. The twins were about the size of some of the goblins. Eric still kept one in each hand. It was his job to keep an eye on them.

Afterwards they went shopping for books and he got new robes for the school year. Eric did not like the smell of the apothecary too well. Potions would probably not be his best class. The last place they went to was Ollivanders.

His father gave him a few gallons. "I think this is something that you should do on your own." It was the first time that they let him into a shop alone. He was rather excited.

Eric walked into Ollivanders. It was a very dusty shop that resembled a library in someway. He forced himself to ignore the prickling on the back of his neck.

"Well, the first Weasley." An old man said. He looked over Eric. "Ready for your first wand? Now let's see about getting you measured first." He took out a tape measure from his pocket.

He then took notice of Eric's eye. "I see you inherited your father's anger. But I'm sure you won."

Mr. Ollivander went around him with his tape measure. The tape measure continued to measure him even after Mr. Ollivander had stepped away. It was measuring every kind of distance on him, including his nose.

Mr. Ollivander went around and picked out a wand.

"This is a personnel favorite of mine. Willow and Unicorn hair.

Eric took the wand and gave it a wave.

"Nope." Mr. Ollivander said. He passed Eric another and then another.

"I see you don't seem to match your parents on wands. Let's try this odd combination Phoenix tail and Oak, ten inches."

Eric gave it a wave and saw several different colors of sparkles come from the wand.

"I like it." Eric said. He paid for the wand and also purchased a wand cleaning kit as well.

He then went after his parents who were just outside.

"What did you get?" Molly asked.

"Phoenix tail and Oak ten inches long." Eric said showing it to his family.

"I thought it would be dragon heart string." His mother said with a slight laugh.

Afterwards they had gone home. Eric could not be divided from his wand for the entire day.

It seemed like overnight that September came. Eric got up early with his parents so they could make their way to London. It took a while for them to get there. Traffic was a little bad.

They finally made it to the Kings Crossing Station and to platform 93/4.

Eric looked at first.

"Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." A voice from behind said.

Eric turned to see Harry with Ginny and Christine Lily.

"You came." Eric said surprised.

"Do think I would miss my godson going to Hogwarts?" Harry said patting him on the back. "I'll see you on the other side."

Eric looked at the barrier and started walking through at a fast past. Eric then saw what he had been waiting to see for a long time, the Hogwarts Express.

A moment later his family was behind him. "You better get on board." Ron said. "You have Galadriel, so I expect at least one owl before Christmas."

"You can stay for Christmas if you want, but you can come home." Hermione said.

"We expect you to do well in classes. If you need help you know you can ask." Ginny said giving him a hug.

"Just don't go chasing after mountain trolls or go for trips in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night." Harry said.

Eric laughed, he knew from his Uncle what really happened when his parents were in school. His parents had given him a nicer version of events the night before. Eric knew that they had his best interests at heart.

Ginny gave him a hug and wished him luck. Harry patted him on the back.

Christine Lily gave Eric her own hug, "I'll miss you." She said really quietly.

"I will send you some letters okay?" Eric told her giving her a hug.

His uncle then headed off to leave him with his family.

With a little help from his Dad Eric was able to load his trunk and birdcage into the car. It would be a little while before the train left.

Looking down the way, Eric saw a girl. She was probably his age carrying her own trunk. Where were her parents? Eric wondered heading down her way to give her a hand.

"Let me help you with that." Eric said grabbing the other end. "There is plenty of room in the car over there."

"Thanks said the Asian girl sweetly.

Hermione and Ron watched from a distance.

"You know that I am blaming you for this." Hermione said.

"He's just being the little gentleman that we raised him to be." Ron answered.

"Thank you." The Asian girl said to Eric after he helped her store her stuff away.

"It's alright." Eric said.

Hermione stepped up. "The train is about to leave so we better get going."

"Have a nice term." Ron said.

"We will miss you." Molly said hugging him along with Elisabeth.

"Thanks, I'll come home for Christmas." Eric said seeing them off.

He watched his family leave with the other parents back through the barrier then sat down.

"You didn't tell me your name." Eric said to the girl.

"Olivia Wood." The girl answered.

"Wood, your father isn't Oliver Wood is he?"

"Sort of funny being named after your dad isn't it."

"Not at all." Eric said. "Your dad is a great player. I saw when he played against the Warlocks."

Olivia smiled shyly. "My mother is one of the promoters on the team. I guess I'm supposed to have Quidditch in my blood."

"Everyone in my family played for Hogwarts." Eric said. "I suppose I am the same way."

Right then the door opened it was Michael and Shawn.

"Hey Eric, where have you been. We thought that you missed the train." Michael said.

"You are not going to believe who got a Hogwarts letter." Shawn quickly added.

"Who?" Eric asked. He supposed that all of his classmates had gotten a letter.

"Brocklehurst." Shawn said.

"He'll go right into Slytherin." Michael said. "But we all know that you're going to Gryffindor like every other Weasley."

"Weasley." Olivia said taking everyone by surprise. "Are related to the Minister of Magic."

"He's my grandfather." Eric said.

The group started talking together. It turned out that Olivia knew just as much about Quidditch as the rest of them.

As evening approached they arrived at the station.

Eric exited out of the car with Olivia.

That's when they saw Hagrid. Eric had known him all his life.

"All right First years to the boats." Hagrid said guiding them all.

Eric climbed into the boat with Michael, Shawn, and Olivia. The weather was calm which was nice because when Hogwarts came into view they all got a clear sight.

It was magnificent. The high towers, the tall windows. Eric felt his heart beat faster as they neared.

Once inside all of the first years were herded into a room and told to wait.

"Are you nervous?" Olivia asked.

"No, you?" Eric answered.

"A little." Olivia answered.

"I hope they hurry, I'm hungry." Shawn said.

Soon the doors opened and Professor Flitwick stepped in and guided them into the great hall.

Eric found his knees getting a little weak as he entered. He was actually nervous.

"Before we begin Headmistress McGonagall has some words for you all." Professor Flitwick began.

"Before we begin this year, I would like to welcome the first years and wish them luck on their term. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Do not go in there. Also please keep in mind the list of restricted items on Mr. Filch's office door. I do not want to see any of them. All violators will be dealt with by me personally."

Eric made a note to never see the inside of her office.

"Now let the sorting begin."


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 6 The Sorting Ceremony.

Professor Flitwick used his wand to bring out a three legged chair. On top was an old worn out hat. It was very ragged and had seen better decades.

Eric strained his neck to watch.

The brim of the hat opened at the seam and it started to speak.

"Welcome all first years.

Into the houses I welcome.

Have no fears.

I know from where you come.

I shall put you where you belong.

Gryffindor of the heroic.

Slytherin of the dynamic.

Ravenclaw of the clever.

Hufflepuff the worker.

Stand and wait.

Your time to sit.

On my stool will come.

All in good time.

Everyone applauded at the end of the song.

"Now I will call you up and place the hat on your head." Professor Flitwick said. "Anna Appleby."

A small brown haired girl stepped up.

Professor Flitwick used his wand to place the hat on her head.

After a moment the hat cried Hufflepuff.

"Michael Ashcroft." Professor Flitwick called next.

Eric watched Michael step up and took a seat on the stool. The hat was on his head for a moment. "Gryffindor!"

Eric waved at his as we walked to the table. He was hoping his friends would be with him. He watched as he saw some of his old classmates waiting to go up.

"Warren Brocklehurst."

"Slytherin." Shawn said. "They don't need the Sorting Hat to determine that."

Eric watched as he saw Brocklehurst step up. He was burly and looked like a large dog.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and sat there for a moment.

Eric was hoping it would say, "sorry. You do not belong in Hogwarts."

The Sorting Hat waited for a moment before saying it. "Ravenclaw."

"Is that thing bonkers?" Shawn asked.

They waited a little while longer.

"Shawn Rivers."

Shawn stepped up and took a seat. The Sorting Hat waited for a moment then spoke. "Gryffindor."

Eric saw Shawn take a seat next to Michael.

Finally they made it to the W's

"Eric Weasley."

Eric swallowed all of his nervousness as he stepped up. It was time to see if he did belong to the family. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes. Then he heard it speak to him.

"My my. It has been a while since a Weasley had me on his head. I see you have many of your mother's characteristics. Along with some of your father's. I see no other choice. Gryffindor."

Eric felt relieved. He got up and joined Michael and Shawn at the Gryffindor table.

The next person up was Olivia.

She seemed very timid with everyone watching her. The Sorting Hat was on her head for a couple of minutes. Eric watched wondering what it would say. "Gryffindor."

Olivia smiled and took a seat at the table.

Two more people were sorted and then Headmistress McGonagall stood. "Now that all First Years have been sorted the feast can begin." She lifted her arms high then lowered them.

Eric looked back at the table and saw that it was covered in food. He dug in with the rest of them. It was good as his Grandmother's.

Afterwards the Prefect guided him and the other Gryffindor's to the tower.

He went up to the first years' dorm, found his bed and went to sleep. It was a busy day.

Hermione was at home doing some work for the office. She had just gotten word from the school that Eric had been put in Gryffindor. She was so proud. She sent Pig with messages to all the Weasleys about it.

The twins were playing at the Christine Lily's so the house was quiet. She had never heard it that quiet.

Ginny and Harry had invited her and the family for dinner, to celebrate Eric's successful induction to Gryffindor.

Hermione liked the idea of not having to cook dinner tonight. It would be a nice change. Right then she felt warm hands gently massage her shoulders. "Hi Honey."

"Hi," Hermione said giving her husband a kiss.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be alright." Hermione answered. "I was just looking at the budget for the Magical Law Enforcement. We have a surplus right now."

"That's good." Ron said. "Maybe they could afford to give you a vacation for a few days."

"Christmas, just in case Eric wants to come home." Hermione said.

"I was thinking tomorrow." Ron said giving her a kiss. "We can have the twins stay with Harry and Ginny."

"Mr. Weasley. What are you applying?"

Ron answered with a kiss. "We better head over so we won't be late."

Both Apparated to the Potters.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said. "I see you decorated the house for Grffindor."

"I don't think my Mum's stopped crying." Ginny said. "He was always brave."

Christine Lily had come in right then and gave her aunt and uncle a hug.

"Hi Christine Lily." Ron said picking her up. "What did you do today?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts." Christine Lily said proudly. "So I can be with Eric."

"You are?" Hermione said.

"That's right." Ginny said. "Christine Lily performed some wandless magic today."

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I sent her down to the basement to get a jar of preserves. The door slammed shut and she couldn't see. She got scared and one of the candles we had down their lit." Ginny said proudly.

Harry poked his head out the kitchen door. "Dinner's ready."

They all entered the dinning room.

"Elisabeth and Molly helped me set the table." Harry said.

"That was very nice of you." Hermione said sitting down.

They all had a nice dinner and stayed around to play. The talked about Eric and what he would be doing in the next few months. Christine Lily listened intently.

Within a few days the family received a letter from Eric. He said he had gotten used to the schedule and talked about his classes. It appeared that Professor Snape regarded Gryffindor's and Weasley's as well as ever.

In the Weasley house the family waited for Eric. Hermione had a calendar to count down the days until Christmas. She was anxious to see her son again.

When she was doing the laundry an owl entered through the window.

"Frodo." Hermione said. "Let me get you some cereal." She went into the kitchen and gave the owl some cereal. Hermione then got the letter that was tied to her leg.

Hi Mum,

I have some good news

I made reserve Chaser

Michael tried out for Beater and he made it for next year.

I know Aunt Ginny won't mind,

But do you think Dad will be okay with it?

Eric.

Hermione smiled. There would be a celebration when he got home.


	7. Fourth Year

Chapter 7 Hogwarts, fourth year

Eric was doing some last minute packing into his trunk. He would leave to catch the train in a few hours to begin his fourth year. Eric really did enjoy his time at Hogwarts. He was Chaser on the Gryffindor team. His friend Michael had been made a Beater. His other friend Olivia too had a roll on the team. She was an assistant coach.

Olivia did not play any position. During the practice sessions she would watch with her Windowlin Binoculars her father had bought her, and say what members were doing wrong and what was being done right to their team captain.

Carr, the Gryffindor Captain listened to everything that Olivia told him, after she proved herself with the Windowlin Binoculars during their second year. Carr would be going through his last year this term. If the team won the cup this year it would be a record for him. Has his Uncle Harry had said, Carr would make Oliver Wood proud.

Eric was not going to let Carr down. Olivia would help him on that matter.

"Eric we have to leave now." His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright." Eric said hauling his trunk down the stairs.

Waiting downstairs already were the twins. They would be starting their second year. That was Eric's second obligation. Taking care of his sisters.

They got into the mini that their Dad had purchased for the sake of taking the kids to school. It was just big enough to fit all of them. At Kings Crossing Station they loaded all of the trunks onto a cart and headed in.

Eric carried Frodo's cage on top. For some reason he did not like trains. He would be to Hogwarts by the time that he got there. He was the most well trained owl in the school as far as he was concerned.

The twins, keeping the equality between them, each had a tabby cat. The cats were tucked asleep in their shared wicker box. The cats were together just as much at the twins were.

They made their way to Platform 10 and headed on through to 9 3/4. The platform was crowded to say the least.

Eric bumped into many of the classmates.

Next to the train they found Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

Both were saying good-bye to Christine Lily. It would be her first year.

Ginny was hugging her not letting go. Harry was hugging both of them.

"Have a nice time. You are going to make so many friends." Ginny said wiping some tears away.

"I'll miss you." Harry said.

"Will you let me know if I have a new brother or sister?" Christine Lily said. "I want to be at home when it happens."

"I'm afraid that you will be in school." Ginny said. "But I will send Hedwig with a picture alright honey?"

Christine Lily shook her head.

Ginny hugged her again. "Be safe."

"I'll keep an eye on her don't worry." Eric said to Ginny.

"Thank-you." Ginny said.

"She'll have the twins there." Hermione said. "They will keep each other out of trouble."

The parents started to load the kids on to the train. They made sure they had some money and a last minute check to see that had all of their school things.

On the train Eric looked around for Michael and Shawn. He would probably sit with them instead of the twins and Christine Lily. They would be in their own little world.

Looking down the aisle he saw a familiar face, Olivia. Eric immediately headed up to her. "Hi,"

He could not finish. He stared at her dumbstruck, unable to say anything.

She grew a couple of inches over the summer. She had cut her hair in a newer style that framed her face. And she was wearing a simple tank top and with shorts.

You are staring at Olivia, remember the one who said that you had a habit of steering left on the broomstick when approached from behind. This is your friend. But when did she get hot? Eric said to himself.

"Hi," Olivia said causally.

"Anything exciting happen?" Eric asked trying to keep things casual.

"Just a Holiday to Italy and France. That's where I got my hair cut."

"I like it." Eric said.

Eric, this is Olivia.

He then felt a pat on his back. "Are you going to stand around all day or are you two going to find a car." Shawn said.

"Right." Eric said. He stepped into the car that was lucking enough to be empty.

"Does Olivia look different to you?" Eric asked.

"You mean the fact that she is completely hot now? No." Shawn said. "Taking her out for a cup of tea at Hogsmeade?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Eric lied.

"Of Course you didn't. Where are your sisters at?"

"Showing Christine Lily the train, probably." Eric said taking a seat.

The Whistle blew right then and the train started.

Eric waved good bye to his parents and his Aunt and Uncle.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny stood on the platform watching the train leave.

"Both of the houses are going to be so quiet." Ginny said. "At least this little one isn't old enough to start any trouble yet." She said patting her stomach.

"They'll be back for Christmas." Harry said.

Two owls came swooping down right then. One gave a letter to Harry the other to Hermione.

Both the letters had the Ministry of Magic Crest on them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before opening them. Harry unrolled his

Auror and All Law Enforcement Ministry Officials Alert

Escape from Azakaban around 4:00 am

Prisoner 6432

All Emergency Plans in action.

"Who is Prisoner 6432?" Ginny asked.

No one answered. Hermione only stared at the train leaving, as if to draw it back.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry seemed to snap out of it.

"They'll be safe at Hogwarts, all of them." Harry said to Hermione.

"Hogwarts is safe." Hermione said back.

"Who is Prisoner 6432?" Ginny asked again.

"Malfoy." Harry answered. "Ron, go home and lock up the house. I'll be in the office. I need you two to take care of Ginny. I'll send you messages through Hedwig."

Ron nodded in agreement. Harry apparated to the Ministry.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went back home.

Immediately Ron went to work on the house. A tick mouse wouldn't enter without him knowing about it.

Ginny had taken Hermione into the parlor and started some tea.

"They won't be able to touch him." Ginny said placing down the service tray.

"I know." Hermione said taking the cup. "I just can't help but think that he's in danger. Malfoy will probably come after us."

"Harry and the other Aurors will find him." Ginny said. "He's not that powerful."

"I know." Hermione answered. "I was just thinking of our third year."

"Eric's not going to do anything like that." Ginny said. "We all sat down and told him everything that happened. He knows how to behave."

"Your right." Hermione said drinking her tea.


	8. A Bad Start

Chapter 8 A Bad Start

Eric rode on the train watching the scenery. For some reason he could not get his mind off of Olivia. She walked in after a while in her full school robes.

Even with the robes on Eric still saw her with the shorts and the tank top.

"Getting ready for the Quidditch season." Olivia said pulling a scroll out of the bag. "Carr and me did some planning over the summer."

"You owled Carr." Eric said offensively.

"Yes," Olivia said with a raised eyebrow. "We just did some planning that was all. I got a couple of ideas from Dad."

"Let me see." Eric said looking over her shoulder at the scrolls.

Was she wearing perfume?

"We're not even in school yet. Enjoy what's left of the holiday." Shawn joked from where he was seated.

"Break it up you two." Michael had come back in from the car. "I was just down listening to the Prefects car."

"Spying on them?" Olivia accused.

"Not when their speaking loud enough that people outside can hear."

"That reminds me. You still have my Extendable Ears." Eric said.

"You need to listen." Michael said. "Hogwarts just sent a message down to all of the Prefects. Hogwarts security has been increased. They are even considering banning all trips into Hogsmeade."

"They can't do that." Shawn said. "Cruel and unusual punishment."

"They can if they feel that Hogwarts and its students were in danger." Olivia reasoned. "I wonder, what could have happened?"

"Don't look at me. Expendable Ears can only hear what is going on in a room. Not see the parchment that they were reading." Michael said

"They won't do anything that drastic. The teachers would want to get rid of us after all of the students set up a protest." Shawn stated. "Your uncle's an Auror. May be he can tell you what's going on."

"I don't think my Mum would let him." Eric said. "I don't think Aunt Ginny will either. She can get pretty vicious."

"I still wonder if we can find out what happened." Shawn said. "My Dad told me that when he was in his first year they had a break out of Azkaban and Hogwarts was filled with Dementors."

"Dementors." Michael asked squirming. "They give my Mum the creeps."

"The creeps. They down right scare me. My older brother told me when I was about five that they lived down in our basement. Turned out they were some Boggarts that moved in." Shawn said.

Eric started to laugh along with Olivia.

"It wasn't funny then." Shawn said.

"But we saw your Boggart last year." Michael said. "That wasn't a Dementor."

"Funny." Shawn said. "Yours wasn't much better."

"We never did see Eric's, but he could probably do the spell without thinking about it." Shawn said.

"I think I was sick that day." Eric lied. The truth was he had been there. He had just been at the back of the class. Earlier that year he had come across a Boggart and had stood and watched his mother saying that she was leaving his father and that they could not return to the Wizarding World.

Eric had managed to stall long enough that the class had ended. He did not understand why he was so scared about his Mum, a very powerful and resourceful witch would want to leave the Wizarding World.

The trolley cart came through and they bought some cauldron cakes for the way.

"You do know Professor McDarling resigned at the end of the year. Who do you think will be doing Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Hopefully Professor Warrensburg will. She was great." Olivia said.

"She was good." Eric agreed.

"Too bad that Mr. Lupin can't do it. I bet he would be a good teacher." Michael said. "Why don't you ask him Eric, he's your great uncle or something."

"Actually he did teach at Hogwarts for a year, back when my parents were in school." Eric knew that his Great Uncle was a werewolf, but never told anyone.

"He's still kicking. Why doesn't he come back after this one goes." Shawn said. "They only seem to last a couple of years at best."

"My Dad told me they had a new one every year since he went to school." Eric said. "My Uncles told him that the position was cursed."

"Probably by Professor Snape." Michael commented. "Did you see the look on his face last year when McDarling said that she wasn't going to stay?"

"I think that was the same look he had when Slytherin beat Ravenclaw."

"In what had to been the dirtiest game of Quidditch ever recorded." Olivia said. "But me and Carr worked out a few plans with them. We aren't fighting fire with fire, but we will give them a run for their money."

"Isn't she great?" Shawn said placing his arm over Olivia's shoulder.

Eric had to clench his fists.

After a few games of cards they arrived at the school.

Eric offered his hand to Olivia to help her out of the car. She took it and stepped out. The Carriages were just coming in to take the older students to the school.

Over at the other end they saw Hagrid calling for all of the first years.

Out of the next car came the twins with Christine Lily.

"Enjoy the trip across the lake." Eric said to her. "Good luck with the sorting." He then headed back to his friends.

Eric then saw the one person he really did not want to see, Warren Brocklehurst"

"Hi Weasley." Warren said in a manner that could not be taken as kind.

"Get out of here." Michael said.

"Well well. Olivia Wood." Warren said eyeing Olivia. "I saw your Dad a few weeks ago. It was really exciting watching him play."

"Back off." Eric said moving himself in front of Olivia.

"Such rude manners. You are looking very nice." He said to Olivia.

Eric got ready to charge.

Shawn held him back.

"If you are going to beat him do it on the Quidditch Pitch." Shawn said. "That way you can embarrass him and his entire team."

Eric stood down after Shawn used a little more force.

"We will see Rivers we will see." Warren said walking away.

"We will sack him this year, it will be such an embarrassment." Michael agreed.

"Right." Eric said getting into one of the horseless coaches.

His Uncle Harry had told him that Threasels actually drove the coaches. Eric could not see them. His Mum told him it was because something had to happen for him to see them.

Eric figured he better not ask what that was.

They made it up to the school and inside.

The first thing they saw was the ghosts playing a game of crochet. Peeves appeared to be the ball.

"Bout time." Olivia said. "I always wondered why they let him hang around.

"I would rather have him instead of Snape or Filch." Shawn said. "I'm starving let's go sit down.

Eric agreed and they headed into the hall. At the Gryffindor table their was a section that was considered the Weasley section. On the first day all of the Weasley's sat together.

Bill and Fluer's son Bill Junior, who was a third year. Charlie and Caroline's son Barry and Percy and Penny's son Arthur who were in their second year along with the twins.

Eric was considered the patriarch of the children since he was after all the oldest. All of his cousins listened to him.

After everyone was seated the first years were lead in by Professor Flitwick.

Eric spotted out Christine Lily and watched her stay towards the back, she knew the names would be in alphabetical order.

"Make sure we have room for Christine Lily." Eric said. Barry slid over a little further so Christine Lily could sit next to the twins.

Headmistress McGonagal stood. "I welcome you all to another year. Professor Flitwick you may begin the sorting."

Professor Flitwick used his wand to bring over the chair and the hat.

The hat's brim opened

"Do not look at me so.

I am wise and full of wit.

Though dangers also

May make it

To our place of learning

You will find safety

In your houses sitting

With a heafty

Amount of friends.

For that is what you

Will find around the bends

Of this hat. So you

Sit and let me look

Inside your head.

Eric clapped with everyone else and waited for the first years to be sorted.

The last one was Christine Lily. When she sat on the stool she looked tinier than usual.

The hat was lowered on to her head. It covered her entire head.

"Common just say Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR" Christine Lily hopped off the stool and ran to join her cousins.

"Now to dinner." Professor McGonagall said raising her wand.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner. The Weasley's welcomed Christine Lily being an official Gryffindor. They all knew she would make it, but it was only the matter of the Sorting Hat deciding.

After everyone was pretty much finished Professor McGonagall rose. "Now that everyone is finished I will give the start of term announcements."

"Here it comes." Shawn said.

"I know how rumors fly around this school, even on a train with locked cars. An accuserary eye strayed over towards where Shawn and Michael were seated.

"I would like to set clear immediately that the security around Hogwarts have been increased. There for the following rules will be in effect immediately. No student is to roam around the corridors at night. Detention for deifiers will not deal with their respected heads of houses, but with me personally. Don't try it."

Several first years were nodding their heads up and down, getting their first experience of Professor McGonagall.

"Secondly no student will wonder around the school alone. Stay in groups of three or more when going to the library or the owlery. If there are any problems speak with the prefects. Now I already know that the third years and higher are worried about their Hogsmeade visits."

Michael was holding his breath. Bill Junior was crossing his fingers.

"The visits have not been cancelled."

The sigh of relief was probably heard in Hogsmeade.

"However you will stay in the limits of the city. No up close visits to the Shrieking Shack. None of the outer provinces at all. The carriages will be available to return you to school. When in Hogsmeade the staying in groups rule still applies. That is all"

"At least they didn't take the visits away." Shawn said over to Eric. "But it's going to make your date with Olivia a little harder."

Eric shot Shawn a dirty look before he started heading up towards the Gryffindor Tower.


	9. Beginning the Search

Chapter 9 Beginning the Search

Harry arrived at the office. The first order of business was checking with Professor McGonagall to see that the security in the school was increased.

Harry even considered trying to convince her to cancel the Hogsmeade Visits. No, he could station two Aurors in Hogsmeade. He would have Lucas and Bones. They worked unusually well together.

Knowing that any action he took would be backed by the Minister of Magic, Harry sent interoffice memos to them. He then headed down to the Department of Mysteries. He knew this would not be the highlight of his day.

The person in charge of Azkaban Prisoner office was down there. Mostly because he was trying to be an Unspeakable anyway.

Harry crossed the corridor and entered into the third door on the right. The secretary at the desk rose immediately. "Which office?"

"Snape's. Who's running it now that he's at the school?"

"That wife of his." The Secretary said. "He just put her in charge last month. I recommend having your wand ready, Auror or not."

"Thanks." Harry said rolling his eyes.

If Snape was bad his wife was worse. She was a female version of him that would probably scare Professor Umbridge.

Harry politely knocked on the door.

"Enter." Snape barked from the other side. "Potter." She didn't even look up.

"You heard about the escape?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes. The Minister has already informed me." Her eyes didn't even leave the scroll.

"Have you been able to figure out what happened?"

"You're the Auror. Isn't your job to find him, not figuring out what happened."

"He wasn't supposed to be able to escape you know. If there is anything, it might help determine where he is. . ."

Snape turned to look inside of her desk. "I do not answer to Auror's. The Minister of Magic already sent down a message asking. I sent him my answer. You should try consulting his office. Since you seem to excerpt a low faith in our abilities"

Harry gripped his wand. This was really tempting.

"I did not imply anything about your abilities. I want to know how he escaped and if so is there any evidence as to where he would be going."

Snape stood straight up in her seat and for the first time in their conversation looked at Harry. "Like I said that is your job."

The Grand Button of Harry Potter's anger had been pressed.

He lifted his wand in a threatening manner. "If anyone is hurt because of him I will personally make sure that you are the one blamed."

Snape's wife or not, that woman need serious help.

Harry walked out making sure to slam the door behind him.

"A Minute forty. You almost made a new record." The Secretary said. "I make copies of all her correspondence going in and out. Despite her rules." She passed Harry a parchment. "If it gets traced back to me I won't mind."

"Thank You." Harry said taking the parchment. He wondered if he could have that secretary moved somewhere better if needed.

Harry took the parchment back to his office and unrolled it.

For the last few weeks no unusual activity had been recorded from the prisoner. He was last seen on rounds from the wizards on guard going to bed and later sleeping.

In that area of the prison Appartation was blocked and the Wizards powers were slowly being removed with the means of potions. It could not all be done at once, do to some complications. So that would mean Malfoy would not have all of his resources.

But how did he escape?

There was not any signs of physical escape. This would have been an inside job, or somebody breaking in that was for sure.

Harry stopped looking over the scroll and looked at his picture of Ginny.

He watched the picture laugh while holding Christine Lily. Harry could not believe that she was pregnant again. It came as a surprise to them when she used her wand to see. At once she began to make plans and was excited. She was handling it lot better than she did the first time around.

A knock came on the door and Susan Bones entered. "I was just letting you know that Lucas is setting up at Hogsmeade. His Aunt lives up there and she's letting us use her house. I met her already there is nothing to worry about." She quickly added. "If fact the house is ready for a complete group of Auror's at any given moment."

"That was fast." Harry said. "She doesn't mind, and you know she can be trusted."

"Her husband was an Auror." Susan answered. "She's more than willing to help. She also said that she was willing to provide dinners."

"Great. I want you to keep your eyes open up there. Especially on the Hogsmeade Visits by the school. I will try to make it up myself at that time."

"I know that I am not supposed to know this, but I understand why you are afraid for Eric. I've read the back log in the Ministry already. He did enough damage already to your family. We'll catch him."

For a Hufflepuff she was determined.

"Thanks." Harry said.

Harry thought his next move would be to see about the Malfoy properties. After the arrest was made, all of the Malfoy's true assets were exposed. Harry found many properties that Lucious Malfoy had hid ownership from. Several illegal potions in store houses and a few other items that would have increased his sentence if he had not been killed.

The one thing that Harry found he would not forget. Neville Longbottoms parents, who had spent their last days in Saint Mungos had been denied treatment that could have cured them. Lucious Malfoy had used his sizeable donations as a leeway to deny certain potions and remedies to the family. They had seen him with the other deatheaters the night of the attack.

Other truths were made clear as well. Barty Crouch had come along when the Deatheaters had tortured the Longbottoms. But he was not there to help. Barty had planted a trap for them. He was going to capture all of the Deatheaters single handedly. Hermione had said that it was to get his father's attention. The plan had failed do to Malfoy discovering the truth.

It could be said that Barty Crouch did do some good that night.

In the cruelty of Deatheaters, they did not bother about the baby being in his play pin at the time.

Neville Longbottom had watched his parents being tortured with the Crutious Curse.

Barty Crouch used a memory charm to remove the memories from the babies head. He only used too strong of a charm, that had been the reasoning behind Neville's forgetfulness. It didn't diminish his bravery though.

Harry left to begin checking some of the properties for activities with Remus. Harry had to admire him. Despite his age and condition, he could still keep up with the best of them


	10. Going into the Past

Sorry this chapter as taken so long. I have had several papers due at once for school and it was not fun, believe me.

I know the character of Snape's wife was a little odd. (Who would marry Snape was the question). The character was actually based upon a woman at my work. You ask her for something and that is pretty much the answer you are going to get. No kidding.

Chapter 10 Going into the Past

It had been one month, one month since the escape. None of the Aurors could find anything. They had searched everywhere. All of the Malfoy's former properties were secure and no illegal activities that could not be traced were occurring in the Wizarding Communities.

Today however Harry was trying not to worry about it. Today he was worried about something different, his wife.

Ginny was now entering the eighth month of her pregnancy. Her belly had bulged to nearly her side.

And she was nothing by happy about it.

"He is quite the little squirmier." Ginny said with her hand on her stomach.

"Yes he is." Harry said feeling her stomach too. "What did Madam Venna say?"

"That he is doing fine and will probably be born at the end of next month at the earliest." Ginny said. "I think he wants some more chocolate though." She reached over and grabbed a chocolate frog from the table. "This boy is probably going to turn out hating chocolate."

"I doubt it with all that he has made you eat." Harry said. "Next week is your last week of work, how is that wizard you've been training?"

"After he learned he needs to take orders from girls, a lot better." Ginny answered. "I never thought I would meet a boy who thought woman were only allowed to be in the kitchen."

"You should have let me take a crack at him." Harry said trying to be the strong male dominant.

"No, I handle him quite well. He's been eating out of my hand the last few days."

"That's wonderful." Harry said kissing her.

When Harry had come to realize that Ginny was pregnant he was worried. He remembered what it was like the first time around. How tired and sad she had been with not actual cause. This time she was excited and worked constantly to prepare the nursery and everything else.

They had received several baby clothes from all of the other Weasleys. Harry loved the fact that the family had stayed close together. It was good for Christine Lily and would be good for his son.

Harry went in to start cooking dinner. Ginny was not to do anything when she got home from work. Harry was even tempted in hiring a maid, but Ginny would not have it.

Currently Bones and Lucas were still stationed at Hogsmeade. Harry had gone up once to see how things were working on their. He found that Lucas's aunt was a very pleasing person and started a stipend for compensation. His aunt was very interested in the Aurors and was more than willing to help. Harry wished their were more people like her.

One of the reasons that Harry wanted to spend some time with Ginny was the fact that the students would be taking their first Hogsmeade visit over the next weekend. Harry wanted to be sure that he was there right before and afterwards to keep an eye on Eric, and all of his other nieces and nephews. And of course his daughter.

Nothing matter more to Harry than his family. He had fought a war and became an Auror to be sure that he could protect the ones he considered his family and to have his own family.

They ate dinner together and talked about names again. They still were not sure what they wanted to name him.

"I don't want to double up on names." Ginny said. "You already said you didn't want to name him Harry Jr."

"I know, why don't we wait? Like we did with Christine Lily." Harry said.

"A good idea. Did you pack your bags yet before you head to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, are you sure that you are going to be alright alone. I could assign another Auror."

"I will curse you all the way to Hogwarts if you are in this house by the weekend." Ginny flatly stated. You need to keep an eye on Eric. I'll be alright here. I have Hermione, Fluer, Penny and Caroline here right now. We'll have a girls' weekend."

"They will watch out for you." Harry said kissing her. She was handling this very well.

Hermione and Ron were at home in bed. The house had been quiet again since the kids left for Hogwarts. They missed their children, but appreciated the calm.

As they went deeper into sleep, Hermione's breathing started to get irregular.

All of the sudden she jumped up.

Ron was immediately awake. "Honey, what's wrong."

Hermione did not speak she was clutching her face in her hands.

"Honey." Ron said again taking her in his arms.

"It was a dream." Hermione said. "I thought I was Sara again."

Ron did not say anything he could not hold his surprise. It was something that the family did not talk about at all. No one bothered about the time that she was living as a Muggle. The only time it was truly mentioned was when they were telling Eric the truth. But they hadn't even used that name.

"It's probably because of Malfoy." Ron said rationally. "Harry told me they still did not have anything yet."

"I don't know." Hermione said. "It was more than that."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I don't know how to explain it. It was just a really odd feeling. We both know there is enough protection at Hogwarts. But this is something different."

"Do you want to talk to Harry about this? See if he knows anything?"

"Not yet, I'm not too sure about what I want to do." Hermione said it was just strange.

Hermione laid back down with her back towards Ron. Ron spooned her body with his. "We'll figure this out." Ron said. "Don't be scared, I'm right here with you."

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Hermione."

In the morning Ron and Hermione got up and dressed, neither spoke to each other. Finally Hermione broke the silence. "I want to go back."

"Go back?"

"To when I was Sara. See what it was that scared me last night. Maybe if I looked around I could find something."

"What ever this is bothered you that bad?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I still have that strange feeling." Hermione said. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Alright, I'll owl and have Gretchen in charge for a few days. She can handle it. I'll also send an owl to Harry."

"Not yet." Hermione said. "I don't want to worry him. He's getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade, and Ginny's nearly due."

"But she's holding up better now than she did the first time." Ron said. "If this is something we should tell Harry."

"We'll wait until we have something definite to tell him." Hermione said. "I think we should go to that library I worked in first and continue from there."

"Alright." Ron said. "What ever you need, we'll do."

Ron and Hermione Apparated to the library. "They really changed this place around." Hermione said looking around the place that she spent most of her time.

"I can't believe we were both in this building at the same time." Ron said, "and I didn't find you."

"I suppose you wouldn't have if we bumped into each other." Hermione said referring to the Fidelus Charm that she had been under at the time.

"I know." Ron said. "Are you getting anything from being here?"

"Not really." Hermione said. "I'm starting to feel a little silly."

"No, we'll go else where."

"The police station." Hermione said. "Look over my old file. I'm sure they'll let us."

"If not you know we can use a little magic." Ron said in her ear.

The next place that they went to was the Police Station. Hermione knew where to find it because she had gone in there a couple of times to thank Eric Williams, the bobbie that had found her.

At the front counter was a young lady in a dress uniform. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm trying to find a bobbie that worked here about thirteen years ago. Eric Williams, Irish with dark hair."

"Only one person matches that." The woman said. "Captain Williams has been here for the last fifteen years. I'll ring him and see if he is in."

The woman took a phone and dialed. "Charles, I have a man and woman here to see Captain Williams. Is he available?" She then turned to Hermione and Ron. "Can I get your names?"

"Sara Williams." Hermione said. "I don't know if he would remember me or not."

"Sara Williams" The woman said into the phone. She nodded her head and hung up. "Up the stairs over there and it's the third door on the right. His name is on the office door."

"Thank You," Hermione said heading up the stairs with Ron.

"I didn't think I told him that I was found." Hermione said when they were walking up the stairs. "I figured if I gave that name he might remember me."

"I understand." Ron said holding her hand. He did not want to let on how worried he was about her. It was not like Hermione to give off to flights of fantasy. But he would support her no matter what.

Hermione knocked on the door that said Captain Williams. "Come in."

Ron and Hermione entered and walked over to the desk.

Sitting behind a desk was an older man who had long begun the process of balding. Despite his age he obviously did what ever he could to stay in shape. "My dear Sara." He said looking at her. "It is so nice to see you again."

"Thank You." Hermione said. "This is my husband Ron Weasley."

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Captain Williams said pleasantly shaking his hand.

"Hermione told me everything that you did for her. I don't know how to thank you." Ron said. He was starting to like this Muggle.

"Hermione," Captain Williams said looking at her. "You found who you were?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I found my family and Eric's father." She leaned her head towards Ron.

"I am very happy for you both." Captain Williams said. "How is the little one now?"

"He's going to our old school where we met." Ron said. "He's doing pretty well there."

"That's wonderful. I was worried about you for a while. That old lady in your building told me that you left."

"Yes, Annie." Hermione said. "She was very sweet to me and Eric."

"I take it that there is a reason that you came here, today?"

"Yes, I wanted to see my old police file." Hermione said. "If that's possible."

"That is defiantly possible." Captain Williams said. He walked over to his filing cabinet and started looking around. "I pulled these out of the main record room a few months after the case was started. I wanted to keep you and Eric out of the papers."

Hermione looked at him wondering what he meant.

Captain Williams passed her a manila folder with a few papers in it. "Believe me I wanted you and Eric to find your family. Then I found out all they wanted to do was make you into some kind of humanitarian story rather than try to see if you matched someone who was missing. Bloody vultures. The only thing worse to come out of the genetic pool since career politicians."

"I won't argue." Ron said. "We had our personnel share of those animals."

Captain Williams headed towards the door. "You might want some privacy. I'll bring back some tea. You said your last name was Weasley?"

Ron shook his head yes.

"It'll come to me in the middle of the night." He said walking out.

"You think he knows something?" Ron asked.

"He's harmless." Hermione said opening the file.

The first page was the official report stating where she had been found and statements from her. The next pages were the pictures taken from the hospital.

Hermione had almost forgotten how bad it really was. She had a black eye and her cheek had been bruised. Other photos showed the noticeable scars. Ron put his arm around Hermione. "It's okay honey." He said. "We'll get through this."

"There's nothing here." Hermione said putting all the paperwork back.

"Where else do you want to go?" Ron asked.

"That alley that I was found and that old house." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her.

"The house is considered to be haunted anyway. It will be easy to get in." Hermione reasoned.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked again.

"I have to find out." Hermione said.

Right then the door opened and Captain Williams entered. "Did you have enough time?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry those pictures are not too flattering." He said passing them cups of tea. "I hope you were able to find what you were looking for."

"We got a good start." Ron said.

"Weasley." Captain Williams said again. "My daughter as a classmate that has that last name."

Ron and Hermione spoke with Captain Williams for a moment while they finished their tea. Hermione respected Captain Williams greatly and wanted to speak with him before they headed off


	11. Hogsmeade

Eric has his problems too.

Chapter 11 Hogsmeade

Eric was working on a new technique that Olivia had advised for getting around the other players. She had borrowed it off something called a cartoon. The objective was to have the other chasers fly at each other and then swerve off course. It seemed to work alright in theory. In action it took a bit of practice.

After wards he guided his broom down towards her.

"You don't actually think this would work?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Olivia said tucking her binoculars away. "When you see it at play against Hufflepuff next week your attitude will change."

"This was just to win against Hufflepuff?" Eric said critically.

"Their team has been steadily getting better. You saw them the last year against Slytherin. They almost had won. I'm not taking any chances this year."

They walked together back to the castle. Olivia had used her wand to remove most of the mud from Eric's uniform.

"You know that you are not my mum."

"Have you seen Filch lately? He will probably be able to curse the next person who ruins his floor." Olivia said. "I am not risking one of the better players. Carr wants me to keep an eye on you and Michael and Lott. He's taking the rest."

"What are you supposed to be babysitting us?"

"In a word, yes." Olivia said. "I am not losing this year."

"I suppose you should come with us to Hogsmeade." Eric said.

Why don't you just ask her to hit you with a good gigalus charm. Eric mentally slapped himself.

"We need to get to the great hall for dinner." Olivia said heading in.

Eric stayed behind as Olivia headed in.

"That was a straight out fall out." Michael said from behind.

"Sod off." Eric said.

"You should just ask her direct." Michael said.

"How would you know anything about that?" Eric asked.

"Because I already got my date for the Hogsmeade trip."

"Who?"

"Lott actually." Michael answered. "I asked Molly first, but she wasn't too willing on trying to sneak out of school."

Eric gave him a light shove. "Stay away from my sisters."

They both headed in and too the Gryffindor table. Eric was trying to figure out again how to tell Olivia that he did want to go out on a date with her. That he liked her in a different sort of way.

Eric was really glad that they still had their Hogsmeadr trips. He could spend some time away from school, and some of the people he did not like.

The reasons for the heightened security had still not been explained, however several rumors were available. The most current was that there had been a mass escape from Azkaban. Rather than have people in a manic, they just heightened security around certain places and kept it out of the Prophet.

There was also a three-headed dog on campus.

Eric looked down at his meatloaf. The house elves were pretty good at it, but he couldn't eat. Eric thought about writing his Uncle Harry. How did he finally get the nerve to ask Ginny? Based upon all stories it was nothing short of an act of heroism. After all she had six protective older brothers.

Shawn came up right then. He seemed to be excited. "Where's Olivia?"

"Eating with Williams from Ravenclaw." Eric answered nodding towards the Ravenclaw table.

"I hope that they're not reading the Prophet over there." Shawn said holding a rolled up copy.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"The Wimbledon United just got put under suspension until the end of an investigation."

"What?" Eric said getting the paper and reading.

Dirty deeds. The Wimbledon United is being held under suspension without

benefits until the finalization of an internal investigation. Several players were

reported as to having superior skills produced by illegal potions.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Eric said not finishing the story.

"I just hope this doesn't affect Olivia. This isn't the first time the Wimbledon has been under investigation." Michael said.

"We are just going to have to keep this from her." Shawn said. "Don't want to break her concentration while she is babysitting you two."

Eric took the paper and incinerated it with his wand.

After dinner Eric went upstairs and started writing a letter to his Uncle Harry. The problem was that he did not know what to say.

The weekend came pretty soon. Eric got ready for the Hogsmeade trip. He had his permission slip and his cloak. It was cold out.

Eric went downstairs into the common room. The twins were sitting on the floor near the fire, working on their homework. The cats were curled up next to them. Between them was Christine Lily.

"How's the homework." Eric asked.

"Potions," Christine Lily said. "I think I need some help from Aunt Hermione."

"Wait until second year Tranfigurations." Molly said. "I can not believe Proffessor Ulrich. He's our head of house, can't he show any mercy?"

"Not a chance." Eric said. "Where are the others?"

"I don't think they've gotten out of bed yet. It's the first day that we all have ever been able to sleep in. You already know how hard it is to wake Barry up."

"Boys will be boys." Elisabeth said.

Eric started to head out towards the portrait hole. Down the steps came Olivia. She was dressed in nicer clothing that went a little low in the front.

"You're not going out in that!" Eric said looking at Olivia. "I mean it is cold out."

Eric ignored the twins giggling.

"I'll be alright. I have my cloak." Olivia said heading out through the hole. "You might want to use the break today before we begin training."

Eric followed her out. "What do you want to do today? Three Broomsticks?"

"Actually I have plans. It's a ladies day I guess you can say." Olivia said.

"I see." Eric said feeling let down.

They headed out together to the coaches and down to the village. Olivia had gone into one of the clothing shops. Eric went across to the Three Broomsticks. He met Michael and Shawn there.

"I see you don't have a date." Shawn said. "Did you ask her?"

"I tried." Eric said. "She had plans already."

"That reminds, what is your Uncle doing here?"

"Which one?" Eric asked.

"Harry." Shawn said.

"Where?" Eric said looking around.

"He was here right before you came in." Shawn said. "Didn't stay long or talk. You think this could be about the heightened security."

"Shawn, has anyone ever told you that you think too much." Michael asked sarcastically.

"Always," Shawn said taking a swig of the butterbeer.

"He's probably up her to check on something." Eric said. "You all know the story. A lot happened around her."

"I bet you know more about it than we do." Shawn said. "He probably told all the good parts."

"We don't discuss it." Eric said. It was only a half lie. Shawn and Michael occasionally tried to get Eric to give more than what was written in their History of Magic books.

Eric got up and started to walk out. He looked down the way and saw a familiar figure go into the tea house.

Eric of course followed Harry in.

Harry looked like he was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"The Ministry needed a representative up her for a day. Just boring business. I heard that you were on a Hogsmeade Weekend."

Eric and Harry sat and talked for a while. Eric told him about school and the plans for the next Quidditch game.

After a few cups of tea Eric got to the conversation topic that was uppermost in his mind. "How did you ask Ginny out? How did you know that you cared about her?"

Harry felt himself slightly relieved. He was able to tell that Eric was worried about something, but Harry did not want to use Occlumency to figure out what it was.

"I didn't ask her until my last year. I wished I had done it sooner." Harry answered. "At first she was Ron's little sister who had a crush on me. She didn't speak much at first. Then I was really mad over something. That was the first time she spoke to me. Actually she yelled at him."

"I thought Fred said she slapped you."

"That was the next year." Harry said. "I deserved that mind you."

"But how did you know?" Eric asked.

"I just did." Harry answered. "Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Olivia." Eric said looking down.

"Oliver Wood's daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Eric said taking a sip of his tea.

"She's really pretty, and smart." Harry said approvingly.

"I like her a lot, but I don't think she likes me that way." Eric said.

"Talk with her." Harry said. He hoped Eric wouldn't make the same mistakes his father and himself had made. Or at the very least stop before it was too late.

They finished their conversation and tea.

Afterwards Harry headed back to Lucas Aunt's house. He wrote a quick letter to Ron and Hermione saying that Eric was doing fine. He didn't mention anything to Olivia. That was Eric's job to mention that.


	12. A Draw Back

Chapter 12 A Draw Back

"Honey, I'm sorry." Hermione said for what was probably the fifth time that day.

"It's okay." Ron said taking a seat on the couch and pulling Hermione down with him. "I still love you. We did what we needed to do."

"But you missed a week of work." Hermione said. "You are head of your department, you don't need to be missing days without warning like that."

"It's okay." Ron said again hugging her. He wanted to calm her down.

"I should have spent that time trying to figure where Malfoy could be." Hermione said.

"He's probably hiding. He knows we have increased security around Hogwarts and the house." Ron said assuring her.

"I would rather have him in Azkaban." Hermione said. "I should get back to work."

Hermione went into her study and shut the door. It was a sign not to disturb her.

During the past days, Ron and Hermione had gone to the alley way where she had been found and as well to the house where she had been kept. Nothing could help Hermione figure out what that feeling was. She tried a few spells she knew and other means, but nothing had brought back that odd feeling.

Hermione had been completely distressed on their way home. She called herself a fool for not just ignoring the dream and the feeling.

Ron had of course tried everything he could think of to calm her and let her know that everything was fine. Ron stated several times that he did not think of her has silly or whimsical.

After Hermione had been in her study for a short time he got on the flow network and called Ginny.

"Your little retreat took a few days." Ginny said from the large sofa. "Is Hermione doing alright?"

"She's fine." Ron said.

"You can tell me what happened if you need to." Ginny offered. She still seemed to be her normal self, no outward emotions.

"It's alright, how's my nephew?"

"He's doing alright." Ginny said rubbing her very round stomach. "I need to pick up some more chocolate. It is his favorite food."

"I'll bring some over." Ron offered. The family had agreed to take care of Ginny while Harry was hunting down Malfoy.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "I need to get back to work on the nursery. The midwife is coming over soon for another session."

"I'll see you later then." Ron said stepping back out.

Hermione stayed in her study. At a Muggle book store she had picked up some books on Criminal Psychology. She was reading them trying to figure out exactly what move Malfoy may make next.

Some of the witches and wizards in the Magical Law Enforcement Department thought she was crazy. Hermione rather thought that understanding Psychology was important, even in the Wizarding World.

Her parents had gotten her interested in Psychology when she was fourteen. The interest had grown as she got older. It was because of her knowledge in Psychology as well as magic that she was able to help Ginny stop Riddle from taking over her mind.

Hermione moved on to a book she had not yet read yet. She opened to section on repetitive behavior patterns it was a bit of a start. She fell asleep in the middle of the page.

Ron decided to let Hermione know that he was going to the store and then to Ginny's to drop off some food.

After the simple one knock he waited for an answer. That was always the safest way.

No answer.

He knocked again. After a moment he entered. Ron saw Hermione asleep at her desk. He didn't want to wake her so he carefully lifted her out of the seat and into his arms. Quietly he put her in their bed. Ron removed her shoes and tucked her in so she would be comfortable. Ron kissed her and then went out to the store.

She awoke and looked around. Unsure of where she was. What was the last thing she remembered? Falling down.

Slowly she got out of the strange bed and looked about the room. Carefully she opened the door and peaked out. After seeing that no one was there she walked down the steps. Where was her baby?

She started to feel really scared for Eric.

She walked towards the front of the house. Someone walked in right then with a few bags. She did not recognize him at first. Then she remembered. He looked different some how.

"Hermione," he said coming in. "You're awake."

"Where is he?" She chocked at first.

"Who?" Ron said unsure of what was wrong with Hermione right then, she looked scared.

"What did you do with him?"

Ron was all on nerves now. He placed down the groceries and started to approach Hermione slowly. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what.

"Where is he?" Hermione demanded this time. "Where is my son?"

"Hogwarts," Ron started to look past Hermione, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"What did you do!" She charged at Ron without warning.

Immediately Ron put up his arms, just to hold her back. "What is the matter with you honey."

Hermione kept fighting him. She was using all her strength against him.

Ron was scared at that moment. He just tried to keep a hold of Hermione's arms to prevent her from hurting him.

"What is the matter?" Ron said trying to figure out what to do. Ron then looked down into her eyes. She had a look he had not seen in a long time. "Sara." He said out of surprise.

She looked right at him.

Ron was horror struck right then, he realized what it was. The grip on one of her arms had loosened.

She had taken the opportunity and took a direct swing at his face.

This had taken him completely by surprise. He lost his balance a little bit.

She had taken the opportunity to break her other arm free. Once she was free she immediately she kicked him in his lower half.

Ron kneeled over in pain.

She ran for the door.

Ron reached into the pocket of his robes for his wand. He didn't want to do it, but he had to.

He pointed his wand at Hermione, his wife. "Morpheus." A blue light came from his wand and hit Hermione

She fell down that instant on the floor.

Ron clutched his stomach, "I am so sorry." He said to her. "I am so sorry."

Harry was setting up some more blocks around the shrieking shack. It was not easy just setting up blocks he wanted to be on the hunt for Malfoy, but there were no leads what so ever.

He sat down a moment when he heard a hum from his pocket. It was the same kind of mirror that Sirius had given him long ago. Only he used it to talk with Ginny.

Expecting to see his wife, Harry was shocked when he saw Ron.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quickly. "Is Ginny alright?"

"She's fine." Ron said not facing Harry completely. There was something blocking part of his face.

"Can you come back?" Ron asked.

"What's going on?" Harry asked again.

"Will the kids be alright if you leave?"

"Ron. . ." Harry asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's Hermione." Ron said. "She's been kind of funny the last few days then today she. . ."

"What happened." Harry asked again. Ron did not want to talk about it. That was obvious.

"Ginny's watching her right now." Ron said removing the cloth from his eye.

Harry could tell that he got hit pretty good.

"She turned into Sara again. It's like she forgot about the last thirteen years." Ron answered finally.

"Did she do that to you!" Harry said in surprise.

"I hit her with a sleeping charm. I didn't want to. . ."

"I understand. Just stay there with her. Don't let her leave." Harry said. "I'll be right over."

Harry immediately left and went to Lucas's Aunt house and was meet immediately by Susan Bones.

"Harry," she said right when he came in. "We just got a message. Malfoy's been spotted!"

"Where?" Harry asked.

"By a wife of a wizard in a café Lagood. In Ottery St."

Harry didn't let her finish. He was gone.


	13. More Searching

Chapter 13 More Searching

Harry apparated a few feet from Ron's house. He knew that the wards would be higher right now. Harry approached the house slowly.

There was a bush near the house that at first stayed still, but moved slightly.

"Hello Percy." Harry said to the bush.

"Hi Harry." Percy said removing the spell.

"Who's idea?"

"Mine." Percy said.

"It works." Harry said. He hid the snicker.

"She's inside."

Harry headed into the house and left Percy outside to keep watch. If someone was unfamiliar with the house Percy's plan would work. Harry thought as he opened the door.

"Honey," Ginny said hugging him as he came in.

"What happened?" Harry asked her after she had stepped away.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet from Ron's charm. Healer Michaels came and examined her. He said to just wait until she woke. Penny, Caroline, and I have been rotating out watching her."

"Good." Harry said. He reached up and lifted Ginny's chin. "How are you doing?" He said gently

"I'm fine, really." Ginny smiled. "We both are. He knows you're here. I can feel him moving around he's so excited." Ginny was holding her belly.

Harry leaned down and put his face next to her stomach. "Hello baby." He said. "Daddy's going to be home for a while."

Harry then looked up at Ginny. "How's Ron?"

"Really upset." Ginny answered. "He hasn't even gone into their bedroom. He just hangs around outside the door."

Harry nodded. He headed up the stairs and turned towards the master bedroom. Ron was crotched outside the door.

Harry lowered himself to Ron's level.

"We were happy." Ron said. "I don't understand."

"Tell me what happened." Harry said trying to look Ron in the eye.

"About a week ago she woke up in the middle of the night. She was scared. I asked her what was wrong. She said she had a dream that she was Sara again."

Harry did not know what to say.

"Neither of us has mentioned that name since she came back. Even when we told Eric what happened we still did not use the name. I know you told him more than we did, but it was probably easier coming from you. You are his favorite uncle."

Ron was steering off course, Harry realized. He needed to get him back on.

"What happened after the dream?"

"Hermione had a strange feeling, something that she could not shake off. It was really disturbing her. She said she wanted to go back."

"Back, you don't mean to that village?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "We went back to the library. I meant that bobbie that found her, saw the Muggle police file on her. Then we went to that house."

Harry's mouth opened, but no words came out. He could not believe that they would go back to that house. The Ministry had taken steps so the house would appear to be haunted.

"What then," Harry still could not believe it.

"Nothing, she didn't want to say anything to anyone until she was sure what she was feeling. I tried to get her to at least tell you, but she wouldn't have it."

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "But what happened for her to think she was Sara?"

"We came home and she was feeling really guilty about me missing so much work and how she should have spent that time looking for Malfoy." Ron finally looked up. His eye had been healed almost all the way. Ginny was probably responsible for that.

"She fell asleep in her office and I up her in bed. I wasn't gone long, just getting some things for Ginny. When I came home she started asking me where Eric was and accusing me of doing something to him. Then she hit me."

"Ron, I'm sorry." Harry said. "I'm going to go in there and see her, alright."

"What ever you think will help. . ."

"We won't lose her again." Harry said going inside.

Harry stepped into the room and saw Hermione asleep on the bed. In a chair by the bed was Caroline reading a book.

"Hi Harry," she whispered. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"How's she been?" Harry asked.

"She seems peaceful, but the way Ron was when I showed up, I hate to ask what she will be like when she wakes up."

Harry nodded and stepped over to Hermione. He took her hand and closed his mind. He would look into hers. Harry tried not to invade. He saw Hermione's memories. Harry wasn't entirely sure what he would look for. There was some reason why she had to be turning into Sara again.

After a moment he released his hold and let her continue to sleep.

"I think its best just to let her sleep. We will try to figure it out when she wakes up."

"We'll keep the same rotation." Caroline said.

"I think that will work. I need to go find some things out. I won't be gone long."

Harry stepped back outside. Ron appeared to have gone downstairs.

The first place he wanted to go was the café and see if he could find some kind of traces of the Malfoy.

Ginny came up the steps just then. "Are you going already?"

"I'm afraid so. Where's Ron?"

"Penny and I made some lunch for him. It's my turn right now to watch Hermione. What have you found out?"

Out of all the things in the world that had ever had power over Harry, Ginny was the strongest.

"Don't tell any of them, but Malfoy was seen in the village."

"I won't Ginny said. Now go catch the son of a manticore."

Harry kissed her and headed out the door.

Ginny stepped inside and took Caroline's place. She picked up the book and started reading and just waited.

Harry stepped into the café under a cloaked spell. He took a seat and waited for a bit. Slowly he opened his mind, wanting to sense the presence of Malfoy. It would help him follow the trail.

The Café was Muggle in nature so he ordered a normal Whiskey. These poor Muggles didn't know what they were missing Harry thought after a sip. He preferred the Fire Whiskey.

After a while Harry stepped out and tried to look around. He had already exhausted all of his training that covered tracking. All proposed motives had been protected.

But he could not explain what happened to Hermione. There was no explanation and she was well protected. But they had gotten to her once.

For some reason, Harry's mind had turned to the prophecy. In the prophecy a group of three had been mentioned. He knew it was them. Harry knew they had to stick together through Voldemort and their own lives.

There was a local underground hotel that was under investigation by the Ministry. Just misdemeanor charges, nothing worth a serious investigation. It was worth a try. He would just look for illegal potion recipes and just take a room for the day.

Harry entered the hotel and asked for a room. He paid for one of the rooms and headed inside. He looked around the basic area. It was completely inside a building that had once been office space.

After finding his room Harry dropped off his cloak, for the appearance that he was planning on staying a while. He then began to wonder around the hotel.

Harry knew that once he got out of here he would need a hot bath.

Inside one of the rooms, Harry felt a familiar presence. He opened the door with his wand and entered.

"Crabbe, long time, no see." Harry said holding the wand at Crabbe. Harry knew he had been released from Azkaban on a working parole. He could have been sent back if found to be doing any illegal activities in the area. Crabbe was not too thick to misunderstand that.

"Potter," he said nervously.

"I'm tracking your former master." Harry said. "Seen him around?"

"No," Crabbe said.

"You're lying." Harry said.

"I couldn't lie to an Auror." Crabbe said getting off the bed.

"Stay put." Harry said. "Tell me where you last saw or heard from your master."

"He told me to wait." Crabbe squealed. "He did not tell me anything about what he had planned. Just to wait. He threatened to kill me if I didn't follow."

Harry slightly lowered his wand. "You made a smart decision five years ago. Accepting the working parole. You have a chance now to make another wise decision. Tell me everything you know about Malfoy and I will be sure to put a note in your parole file for cooperation."

Crabbe seemed to consider this. Thinking still appeared not to be his strong suit.

Harry waited patiently for an answer.

"I told you everything I know. Just to wait here for his plans to go into action. He didn't say what they were."

This was just too easy. Crabbe was willing to give him all of the details.

"Care out the plans. Say nothing about seeing me." Harry had already read his mind. Crabbe truly was in the dark about Malfoy's plans.

"Alright, the note though." Crabbe said.

"Are you trying to negotiate with me?" Harry threatened. "You are in no position to negotiate."

"I want your word that you will give it. Every one knows that you follow your word."

"You have it." Harry said. What got Harry was the fact he saw a strange thing on Crabbe's finger. If he didn't know better he would have said that was a wedding ring. Harrry wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that. The image was disturbing enough.

"He should be here soon." Crabbe said. "I'll do what I can."

Harry walked out of the office. That had to of been one of the weirdest experiences in her life. How could any marry Crabbe. But then Snape had a wife in secret for all the years he was at Hogwarts.

Stranger things had happened, right? None came to mind.

Harry stayed out of sight waiting for a sign of Malfoy to appear. He thought about getting a drink at the bar, but decided not to. He wasn't sure if he could trust anything from this establishment, if it could be called that.

Luck seemed to be on his side. Harry watched a figure walk into the room. He hung outside the door waiting for a moment. He then apparated into the room shooting stunning spells. The only one left in the room was Crabbe.

Harry immediately went to his side. He was hit by a pretty good spell. Harry wasn't sure which one.

"Knew you were here." Crabbe said. "Called me a traitor and left."

"You're not." Harry said. "What did he hit you with?"

"Adava Kadabra" Crabbe slurred.

Harry immediately made a portkey to Saint Mungos. They would take care of him there.

Afterwards he disapparated immediately to his office. The first person he ran into was the one he wanted to see, Tonks.

"Malfoy was at the underground hotel." Harry immediately said.

"What." Tonks said.

"He got away. He knew I was there." Harry said. "I don't know how."

"I'll have the area under surveillance."

"No need I don't think he's coming back."

"What else happened?" Tonks said raising her eyebrow.

"He seems more powerful than what he should be." Harry said. "He knew I was there and he tried to kill Crabbe."

"Crabbe? From your class?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Almost killed him." Harry said. "I had him working for me."

"I see." Tonks said. "I will get the word to the Aurors. Try to pick up on his trail."

"I wish I could. There was nothing left." Harry said.

"Just get home to Ginny then for a while. Clear your head."


	14. Chocolate, Wands, and Babies

Here is the next chapter, since the new book is out I won't write for a couple of days. That is how long it will take me to read it.

Chapter 14 Chocolate, Wands, and Babies

Harry reluctantly agreed. He should try to figure out what happened to Hermione anyway. Tonks would be able to handle the problem so far. Out of all the Aurors, she was the one he trusted the most.

After grabbing some parchment Harry headed to Ron and Hermione's house. He would borrow Hermione's office. Hopefully she wouldn't mind. Harry hoped that she would be awake up soon. He wanted to know if Malfoy had gotten to her as well.

He arrived at the house to find Ron passed out on the couch. At the table was Penny and Ginny were playing a card game.

"Hi," Ginny said as he came in. "Ron finally fell asleep."

"I see." Harry said. "Caroline's watching Hermione again I suppose."

"She still isn't awake. I have been doing nutrient spells on her." Ginny said. "If she doesn't wake in a few hours I'm going to use my wand to it."

"I think that baby's making you feisty." Penny said.

"Actually, no." Ginny said. "This baby is making me sick of chocolate. Harry toss me one of those frogs."

Harry grabbed one of the packages from the dish on the coffee table and passed it to her. "You ladies seem to be doing alright. I'll be in Hermione's office if you need me." He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek. "As for you." He said to her belly. "We are going to see about this issue you have with chocolate."

"Get what you need taken care of." Ginny said.

Harry retreated into the office. It was by far the neatest he had ever seen. Harry looked at the Muggle psychology books that she had been reading. It was a good theory.

Ginny looked again at the clock. "See you in a couple of hours." She headed upstairs and took Caroline's place.

Ginny took the seat and opened up her healer book. Hermione seemed to still be sleeping peacefully. Ginny found the spot that she left off on and continued. She was probably reading for about an hour when Hermione made a slight noise.

Ginny slowly lowered her book and watched.

Hermione rubbed her arm over her eyes and slowly lifted her head a little bit. "Ginny?"

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Why can't I move?" Hermione said. She was trying to get out of bed but couldn't.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked.

"What's going on?" Hermione said looking around.

Ginny stepped over to Hermione and began examining her. "Tell me your name." Ginny said very seriously.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked her. "Ginny, why are you playing Healer with me?"

"What is your last memory?"

"I was in my office." Hermione said very irate.

"How old is Eric now."

"Fourteen. You should know that you're his Godmother."

Ginny tapped her wands on the sheet. "I'm sorry to question you like that." She said. "I wanted to make sure it was you before I released the binding spell."

"What happened?" Hermione said. "Where's Ron. Is he alright?"

"You've been asleep for a few days." Ginny said. "You have no idea what happened."

"You're starting to scare me." Hermione said.

Ginny took a breath. "After you fell asleep in your office Ron made sure you were comfortable in your room. He left for a little while. When he came back you were awake." Ginny paused for a moment. "You became Sara again. You. . . you hit Ron trying to escape."

Hermione looked up in true horror. "Is Ron alright?"

"He is just more concerned for you." Ginny said. "He's downstairs do you want me to send him."

"No, I'll see him." Hermione said getting out of bed. She started to lift herself out.

Ginny held out her hand to support her.

"I'm okay." Hermione said balancing herself on the headboard. "You shouldn't be taking care of me. We should be taking care of you. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright." Ginny said. "This little one is willing to let me do anything, so long as he gets his chocolate."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked putting on her house coat.

"Downstairs on the couch." Ginny said.

Hermione balanced herself towards the door. She was a little woozy from being asleep for so long. Ginny stayed alongside her to be sure that she did not hurt herself.

Downstairs Caroline and Penny saw Hermione come down the stairs. Ginny gave them an okay sign as they came down.

Caroline and Penny nodded towards each other and stepped into the kitchen.

Hermione took a seat on the couch next to Ron. He was still asleep. Hermione gently brushed her hand across his face. Ron slowly woke.

"Morning dear." Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Ron said lifting himself up. "Is it you?" He leaned in and hugged her. "I was afraid I lost you."

"I'm alright." Hermione said. "I love you so much."

Ginny in the meantime stepped into Hermione's office. "Harry, guess who's awake."

"How is she?" Harry asked getting up.

"Fine, she doesn't remember what happened. We're giving Ron and her some time together."

"I better check on her in a minute. See what could have happened."

"Anything knew on Malfoy."

"We just have the London area on lock down." Harry said. "Just sit and wait for now. His pattern is too erratic to determine anything."

"We will just worry about Hermione for now." Ginny said. "I will let the Healers know that she is awake. You just see if you can find anything."

Harry agreed and stepped out into the living room. Hermione and Ron were snuggled together on the couch.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said. "I should have told you what happened."

"It's alright." Harry said. "You're back with us now. I want to do another look inside of your mind. See if I can find what might have happened."

Hermione nodded and passed Harry her hand. Harry just entered very slowly and tried to find the memories of what had happened. He looked through everything. Still there was nothing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find anything. I think that it might have happened when you were not aware of it."

"We just have to put more security in the area." Hermione said. "I'll reset up the wards."

"You will do nothing, but rest for the next few days." Harry said. It was peculiar giving her orders.

"I have to help."

"You will help more if we knew that you were better." Harry said.

"I agree." Ron said. "We have to let you rest."

"Fine," Hermione said. "But I will still keep with my psychology books."

"Agreed." Harry said. Those things will put anyone asleep and that would be what she needed.

Harry knew the wards would need to be redone. He did them himself. Only family would be allowed in the house. Anyone else would require an escort.

He was just finishing one on the cellar when a call came in. Malfoy had been spotted again. This time farther away in Wales. Harry left immediately. Tonks and him began to doing a through search of the area. Once again they had been too late. Harry said that he should return to Hogsmeade. Just in case he went back up there. Tonks told him to wait. Malfoy seemed to be staying in the lower part of the country.

Halloween had finally come. The Weasleys decided to not really celebrate this year with all that had occurred. Ginny had gone to Ron and Hermione's house for the day. Hermione had seemed to have no relapses. Even though the explanation still could not be found.

During dinner Ginny suddenly got a pain in her stomach.

"Ginny," Ron asked concerned.

"I think he knows we have chocolate out here and wants to join us." Ginny said definitely.

"I'll help you home." Hermione said. "Ron, get Harry."

"I thought he wasn't due until next month."

"He wasn't." Hermione answered. "Go get Harry."

Hermione helped Ginny into the fireplace and threw in the floo powder. After she was gone Hermione apparted to the Hollow.

Hermione led Ginny upstairs. Hermione could tell without being told that Ginny was in a lot of pain. She did not let on how worried she was.

Ginny laid down on the bed and tried to compose herself. It didn't hurt this much the first time around.

Hermione ran back downstairs to call the midwife. This was still too early.

Ron had gone immediately to the Auror office of the Ministry. The only person he did not want to see was there, Snape's wife.

"I need to find Harry." Ron said to her. "Have you seen him?"

"I am not the Auror's keeper or messager despite what they think." She said very coolly. "He left a little while ago with the pink haired one."

Tonks. Ron thought, but decided not to say. No point in aggravating her. "Do you have any idea where they are or at least who would know?"

"Ask the secretary." She said walking out of the office.

Midgen had just come back to her desk. Ron was actually glad to see her. "I just heard that." She said to him. "I don't know why we keep her around. I'm just glad that she doesn't work in this section."

"You were hiding weren't you?"

"I'm not her favorite person right now." Midgen said. "Harry is in the interrogation room. He can tell you what just happened. He would know better than what I would. Be warned he is not happy."

"Ginny just went into labor, so be better calm down." Ron said.

"On it."

Ron knew exactly where the interrogation room was and how to get in. He showed his wand at the door to be let in. After walking in he found the door that Harry was behind.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked walking out almost immediately.

"Ginny just went into labor." Ron said. "Hermione is with her right now."

"Thanks." Harry said Disapparating away.

Tonks came out right behind. She turned to one of the guards that was by the main door. "Put him in holding. Charged for withholding evidence."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"He's one of the guards of Azkaban. His wand went missing about an hour before Malfoy escaped, but found it right afterwards. Didn't think that it is worth mentioning."

Ron could not reply to that. Nothing would suffice.

"You better get to your sister. Tell Harry I'll have him."

"Will do." Ron said Apparting to the Hollow.

Harry arrived at the Hollow. Has was the tradition, all of the Weasleys that were available, gathered to great the newest member. Harry said a few greetings before heading upstairs.

Outside the door was Hermione.

"They're waiting for you." She said in scared voice. "She's in a lot of pain right now."

Harry didn't say a word he just rushed in.


	15. Eric and Olivia's Problems

I just finished the book before I started to write. I had to mourn for a couple of days. I was not expecting that to happen.

Chapter 15 Eric and Olivia's Problems

Harry kept himself calm as he entered the room.

Ginny's face was completely red. "Harry," she said extending her arm to him.

"I'm here, honey." Harry said trying to calm her down. "Everything is going to be alright."

"The baby is almost ready." Madam Venna said. "When I tell you to push, push really hard. I think this one is anxious to find out what the outside is like."

Ginny nodded she was near exhaustion. Harry leaned down and kissed her. She did not look that bad when she was giving birth to Christine Lily. Harry thought of something fast. "Do you remember what I did for your birthday, right after you got out of school?" Harry said trying to distract her from the pain.

"I remember." Ginny said after a moment of heavy breathing. "You got a temporary tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on your chest."

"Yes," Harry said. "I still remember the look of awe in your face." He tried to make himself laugh.

"I could not believe you did that." Ginny said. "But it was funny after Ron accidentally saw it."

"We are ready." Madam Venna said. "Ginny push."

Ginny pushed with all her might. Harry felt his hand being squeezed to the point of no circulation.

"Push again. We have a head."

Ginny tried with everything that she had.

"It's a boy." Madam Venna said.

Harry felt relieved by the small statement.

"Why isn't he crying?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"I just need to clean him up a bit." Madam Venna said calmly. "There you go." Madam Venna said over the baby.

Harry held onto Ginny who was crying very heavily. "What's wrong?" She kept saying. Harry did not know what to say.

They were then interrupted by the sound of crying.

"He will be alright." Madam Venna said bringing the baby over. "He will need a check up in a couple of weeks, if he doesn't show anything before hand." She placed the baby gently in Ginny's arms.

"Hi there." Ginny said looking at her son. "I'm your mummy. You are so adorable."

"He is handsome." Harry said looking at his son. "You said you wanted to wait now before naming him. I am sure there is a quill that is waiting."

"Sirius." Ginny suggested. "He almost has the same look about him."

"Albus." Harry said stroking the babies head.

"Sirius Albus Potter." Ginny finished.

"The quill has a name to write now." Harry agreed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just tired." Ginny answered. "I'll be fine."

"Let's wait a moment before we let the family." Harry said taking Sirius so Ginny's arms could rest. "He has a little hair, more brown than red. But I think he takes after me. He's got my nose and ears."

"Yes," Ginny said. "I do think he takes after you a bit."

They just stayed together for a moment talking with the little one.

"I think we better one the door. The Weasleys might break it down any moment now. I'm ready for them."

Harry changed the position of the babies his arms and stepped outside. He stood at the top of the steps and held Sirius for all to see. "It's a boy." Harry said to the crowd below. "Sirius Albus Potter."

The family formed a line heading upstairs to see the new edition a little closer. Everyone noted the similarities between Harry and his son.

The family did not stay long. The birth had worn Ginny out and she needed rest.

Harry stayed up all night with Sirius. He felt the same happiness that he had when Christine Lily was born. He wondered when Sirius would first show signs of magic. Wondering what house he would be put in at Hogwarts. Hoping that he would grow up happy and strong.

Eric finally woke up on the first of November. The Halloween party in the Great Hall could have only been referred to as legendary. Professor McGonagal even seemed to enjoy herself through it.

The reason that Eric had woken up was the fact that an owl was slightly peeking at his face. "Morning Hedwig." Eric said. "You could have waited until breakfast." Eric looked at the wrist watch hanging off his bed. "Okay you could have waited until lunch." Eric untied the letter and read it.

Eric –

You have a new cousin.

We named him Sirius.

Born on Halloween night.

You're Uncle Harry

Eric looked at the picture that was of his Aunt Ginny holding what almost looked like a doll. Sirius Potter was written underneath. Having a unique sense of preservation when it came to photographs, Eric put the picture in his photo book immediately.

He quickly dressed and headed downstairs to the Common Room. Taking the photo book with him.

Sitting together on one of the sofas was Christine Lily and the twins. They were looking at the picture of Christine Lily's new brother.

The only other one there was Olivia, reading the Daily Prophet.

Eric took a seat next to her. "Hi," Eric said.

"Good morning," Olivia said. "I heard your aunt had a baby."

"They named him Sirius." Eric opened the book to the page he had put the new picture on.

"He's so tiny." Olivia said looking at him. "What does his dad look like?"

"Here," Eric said turning the page to a picture of his Uncle Harry. "That's him."

"He definitely takes after his father." Olivia said comparing the two.

Eric leaned in further. Olivia still had that perfume on. Eric sat for a moment enjoying the nice smell.

Olivia turned the page of the album. "Is this your parent's wedding?"

"Yes." Eric said pointing out who each person was in the photograph. "And that is me."

"How old were you?" Olivia asked.

"About a month and a half." Eric answered.

Olivia looked down at the picture. "I guess they decided to wait."

"No," Eric said. "My mum went missing about two years before they got married. I was kind of a surprise gift for my dad."

"I remember Mum and Dad saying something about the famous trio." Olivia said. "Mum says that Dad likes to keep up with Harry. Even though they have given up hope of him joining the team. How did she go missing anyway? Seems odd for a witch with her reputation."

Eric took a breath. He trusted Olivia. "An old supporter of the dark lord wanted to take revenge against Uncle Harry and my mum and dad. He set up my mum and kidnapped her. They gave her a potion to erase her memory. The potion didn't affect me at all. I knew my family and I just sort of looked for him. The entire family was looking for us. When I saw Penny she saw my mum."

"Wow." Olivia said. "That must have been really heard on her and you."

"She's really strong." Eric said. "She raised me by herself until we were found."

"You're family seems really close." Olivia said.

"Yes they are great." Eric leaned in a little further. He wondered how she would react if he kissed her right there. The only problem was that he would not want to hurt their friendship.

There was a loud interruption coming down the stairs. A group of second and third years had started coming down the stairs. Apparently everyone was waking up.

"Thanks for showing me the pictures." Olivia said getting up and heading out the portrait hole.

Eric felt like punching himself.

"Eric and Olivia sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." Christine Lily and the twins started to sing before darting up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Scolding after them as they ran to safety. Eric decided to see if he could get some lunch. He could use something in his stomach.

The Great Hall was pretty much empty. Only a few people from each house. The house elves were probably told that there would be late risers and still had a few breakfast foods on the table.

Eric grabbed some toast and marmalade and began eating. He would have to figure out a way to ask Olivia out. He couldn't beat around it anymore. There was one more Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. Now, about asking? Maybe he could send a letter to his Aunt Ginny.

Nobody else seemed to show up for breakfast. Eric decided to get his broom and head out to practice early. The air was nice and cool. Eric put on his gloves and set to the air. He ran a few laps around to clear his head from Olivia.

After he had finished the third lap he saw the team heading his way. When they arrived they all started practice.

It wasn't until a week later that Eric finally got the nerve to ask his mum for advice on how to talk with her. Eric and his mum had a unique relationship. He felt comfortable telling her something like that.

His mum had sent a reply message almost immediately.

Start talking with her and then

say you have something

important to tell her.

Then tell her how you feel.

Eric looked at the letter. Easier said then done.

That weekend was the game of Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Olivia would be watching the game to see for any tactics that they were using. Eric had agreed to keep her company. The rest of the team would be doing what ever they wanted.

Olivia watched very attentively. She was neither applauding nor booing either team. Eric figured after the first three Quaffles scored that there was no point in asking her then. She was entranced.

After the game, that seemed to be almost a record for time at Hogwarts, they headed for dinner. Eric looked for Michael and Shawn to talk about the game.

Christmas was coming and the last trip to Hogsmeade. It would be the best time for him to get a present for his cousins and the twins. It would also provide a means for Eric to ask Olivia out again.

At the end of class the day before the trip, Eric decided now or never. He headed towards the Gryffindor Tower remembering the conversation he had planned.

In the common room he saw most of the older Gryffindors talking over a copy of the Evening Prophet.

Michael was the first one to approach Eric. "It just came in the paper. United just got the suspension suspended and one of the promoters was arrested."

"Does Olivia know?" Eric asked. They had been making sure she did not see the story.

"Somebody blabbed to her." Michael answered. "She skipped Ancient Runes."

Eric left trying to think about where he could find her. His first place would be the library and the room of requirement. Eric had told Olivia about that and showed it to her last year.

Behind the stakes he found Olivia sitting on the floor.

"Hello," Eric said calmly sitting down. "I am sorry about what happened."

Olivia did not say anything.

"If you want to talk, you know I'll listen."

"My Dad just wrote me." Olivia said after a moment. "He told me that the investigation wouldn't find anything. He also said that he would need time to support his fellow team mates."

"Okay." Eric said. He wasn't too sure what he was supposed to say.

"We were going to have a family dinner this Christmas. Dad says this year he wouldn't have the time."

Eric had to bite his tongue right then. Ever since their first year Olivia had stayed at the castle during Christmas. Eric always went home while Olivia said she needed time to study.

"Come home with me." Eric said. "My parents wouldn't mind having you. There's plenty of room."

"I couldn't. . ." Olivia said.

"Just tell your Dad that you are going to be with Harry Potter. He will probably tell you to get on the train."

"I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble." Olivia said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You know the size of my family. You think one more would make any difference?"

"No thanks." Olivia said getting up

"Just because your dad has been a jerk." Eric began.

"He's not a jerk!" Olivia said getting up and heading out.

Idiot. Eric thought getting up. He could not believe he said something so stupid. It was true though. Last year Olivia said she was going home for Christmas and at the last minute she said that she had changed her mind. Eric was able to tell she was lying. When asked about her summer all Olivia talked about was the parties that were held by her father. She never said anything about her and her father or her mother doing anything together. He wondered if they actually spent time together like his parents always did.

Shawn and Michael were in the dormitory when Eric came back. They told him that Olivia had run upstairs to the girls' dormitory and had not come back down.

Eric was stumped.


	16. The troubles with Quidditch and Girls

Chapter 16 The troubles with Quidditch and Girls

"What did you expect?" Shawn said to Eric for not the first time that day. "Girls are just mental."

It was just after practice and Eric was heading towards the Great Hall for a late dinner.

The game against Ravenclaw was going to be right after Christmas and Carr wanted to run through all the plays before the holiday. He was determined to beat Ravenclaw. It would secure Gryffindor's place in the lead.

The practice was also the closest that Eric had gotten to Olivia since the library. When she made her comments to Carr he became known has 'that Chaser.' Even Carr had used the reference to him. That was just further insult to injury.

After the practice Carr and Olivia had walked off the pitch together. Watching them leave made Eric's gut tighten. He gripped his broomstick like he wanted to strangle it.

"You lost your chance." Michael said to him. "Carr probably already made his move and she accepted. He does fancy the ladies you know."

Eric now pictured Carr's neck in his hands.

"Keep that up and that broom probably won't fly for you." Shawn said. He had come down to watch the practice. "You blew your chance. Don't you know that you never insult a girl's father? Unless she initiates it."

"O Come on. You've heard her talk about her Dad and Mum. All they seam to do is have Quidditch Parties or drag her to a match or a rally or something."

"Is there supposed to be something wrong with that? Maybe I should try to hook up with her." Shawn said wiping down his hair.

"Michael give me that bat. I just found a huge bludger I need to swipe."

"You're cleaning the blood off not me." Michael said passing Eric the bat.

Eric immediately took a swipe at Shawn's head who ducked it. "If you want me to clean this up all you have to do is ask."

Eric dropped the bat.

"The only payment would be you letting me take out Molly next year to Hogsmeade."

Eric chased Shawn all the way to the castle with the bat. Michael trailing behind, asking Eric not to break his bat when he finally hit Shawn. They made it to the entrance when they were stopped by a huge mass.

"You boys hadn't been fightin'" Hagrid asked them.

"Those two." Michael quickly said. "I just gave Eric the bat because Shawn had it coming."

"Some friendship." Shawn said. "All I asked was to take out his sister."

"I think the twins are a little young to be asked." Hagrid said in a slight tone.

"Next year they should be made fair game." Shawn said.

"If you dig yourself into a hole, you better be sure you have something to get yourself back out again." Hagrid said before walking off.

"I was joking." Shawn said. "I wouldn't ask them out without your approval."

"Truce then." Eric said. "I'm hungry let's get some dinner."

"Good idea." Michael said taking back his bat.

Eric had found the great hall was just as busy as always. He quickly grabbed a seat and one of the steaks.

Shawn and Michael gotten into a debate over who had the most homework. Michael thought Ancient Runes was hard. Shawn thought it was Divination. He said he was too positive minded to be giving himself bad omens.

Eric was glad that he had good summer training in Aritmacy with his Mum. She had prepared him for that class.

However he did not receive outward help in Care of Magical Creatures. He did enjoy the class most of the time. That is when the creature they were studying didn't try to eat him.

After dinner he thought about talking with Olivia again. How much time could a girl need to calm down anyway?

Tomorrow at least would be the Hogsmeade trip. Eric decided he would find her there and talk with her. That would be a start.

Once they had returned to the Common Room Eric decided to get started on his homework. He got his school bag and found a quiet spot in the common room.

While going through some Transfiguration theories, he then felt a presence sitting down besides him. "Hi," Eric said to Christine Lily.

"You really like her don't you?"

Eric looked around expecting to see her talking with someone else.

"I'm talking about you and Olivia." Christine Lily said.

"And how old are you again?" Eric said to her. This was the last person that he would expect to have this conversation with.

"Almost twelve." Christine Lily said. "You do know that girls mature faster than boys."

"I've heard." Eric said.

"I think she likes you too." Christine Lily said. "Just don't be too mad at anything on Saturday."

"What's so big about Saturday?" Eric asked.

"It is the Hogsmeade trip, right?" Christine Lily said. "She has made plans with somebody. Just gently approach her. Don't judge anything."

Eric could not say anything. He had to consider this for a moment. "Who put you up to this?" He asked.

"No one." Christine Lily answered. "I just wanted to help you. Let you know what is going on."

"So no one prompted you?" Eric asked again.

"No," Christine Lily answered. "I overheard Carr saying he was going to be holding trials for replacement players and seeing about next year. I was interested in Seeker. There's your alternative motive."

Eric didn't know if he should hug her or laugh.

"You think you can get me into the tryouts?"

"Are you being honest with me about Olivia?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Christine Lily answered. "And I am being honest with you about the Quidditch. I want to be on the team. I just don't have a good broom here so I would need to borrow one."

"Saturday night." Eric answered. "I will watch you fly with my broom. You do good, and I will talk with Carr."

"Thanks." Christine Lily said getting up. "Don't tell anyone yet, please."

"Don't tell anyone about Olivia." Eric said back.

"Why, the whole tower knows." Christine Lily said getting up and heading upstairs.

Eric put his homework away. He couldn't even concentrate on it right now. How did Christine Lily know about Olivia? Was it that obvious? Surely she was wrapped up in all the things the first years had to learn and accomplish? He also had to worry about how well Christine Lily would do if he let her go to the tryouts. He did not know if he could tell her if she was terrible. Would she stop talking to him as well? Not that he would mind at times. But one of his priorities was keeping an eye on his cousins and sisters.

It was going to be a wait before Christmas break.


	17. Good Things and Bad Things

Chapter 17 Good Things and Bad Things

Saturday morning.

Eric woke and looked to see who else was awake. He seemed to be the first one up. He dressed and headed downstairs to the Common Room. It was almost empty, only a few who were getting ready for the Hogsmeade Trip.

With the heightened security the only way that they were allowed to go down was by the carriages. They had scheduled times for being at the castle and at Hogsmeade. Then once there they had to stay in groups. There were still complaints about that.

The times had been posted. Eric saw that he had over an hour to eat before the first carriage left. He headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Hall was almost empty. Eric took a seat towards the end and grabbed some cereal. He wondered when the rest would be getting up.

"So you're taking her out to a tea." A voice said.

Eric turned and saw Brocklhurst come around with one of his buddies.

"Yes," he said. "I plan to have the deal sealed soon. You know she's got that body like a Butterbeer bottle."

"Especially that tail end. I wish I were you."

"It will take a little work." Brocklhurst said. "She is the kind who likes attention and I am more than willing to give it." He chuckled lightly.

Eric did not know who they were talking about. But if anyone talked about his sisters like that he would make sure that they would be unable to properly fly a broomstick for a very long time. He decided to forget about the conversation and go to Hogsmeade.

He headed down to the end of the walk and waited for one of the carriages. The snow was just beginning to fall. From the castle he saw several people walking down towards the carriages that were now arriving.

He saw a familiar face heading towards him.

"Hi, Olivia." Eric said opening the door to one of the other carriages. "I was hoping that you might want to talk." She was dressed in a cloak with a scarf wrapped around her neck. She somehow made it look pretty.

"I can't today I have a date. At the tea house." Olivia answered heading towards another carriage with her friend Williams. She stepped in the carriage started to head out.

"With who?" Eric asked jogging alongside the moving carriage.

"Warren." Olivia answered out the window of the moving carriage before it started to pick up speed.

Eric stopped on the spot. He thought about it for a moment. There wasn't anyone in Gryffindor he knew of with the first name of Warren. He thought about the other houses. Then he remembered the conversation at breakfast. Warren Brocklhurst.

Immediately Eric climbed into the next carriage and tapped it so it would take off. He would catch up with Michael and Shawn later. Eric's thoughts now could not leave the conversation that he heard in the Great Hall. There was no way Eric was going to let Olivia go out with that prat.

"Don't be too angry." Eric suddenly remembered Christine Lily telling him. Somehow she had discovered what was going on and had thought to warn him. But how would she know how much he despised Brocklhurst?

He made a mental note to keep an eye on that girl from now on.

He did not know how to keep an eye on Olivia during the date. Why would she even go out with that ugly piece of troll. . .

Right now he had to be working on a plan.

After reaching the edge of the village Eric jumped out and headed into the three broomsticks to wait. He ordered a butterbeer and sat down. From there he tried working on more plans. Each one he had in his head so far was a guaranteed fail.

He looked at the bottles of butterbeer that were on sale in a cooler. Brocklhurst was right. Olivia did have a figure of a butterbeer bottle.

After a while he saw Shawn and Michael come in. They got a butterbeer as well and took a seat next to him.

"You got here early." Shawn said.

Eric didn't answer.

Michael looked at him. "You look like you lost the Quidditch Cup."

"Olivia's going to the tea house." Eric answered. "She's going on a date with Brocklhurst."

"That is unbelieveable." Michael said. "He's on the Ravenclaw team. He's the enemy. Why would she go out with him?"

"Maybe she wants to get back at you." Shawn answered. "Calling her dad a jerk wasn't the best move that you ever made. Be glad that she is still talking to you."

"You heard what she called me during last practice." Eric said. "Why would I want to be with her."

"Because you have been gawking at her since we got on the train this year. You remember that cute little thing that she was wearing?" Shawn said nudging Michael.

"Alright. I see what you are telling me. So how do I go in there and win her back?"

"Let her have her date. After a few minutes with Brocklhurst she will realize how bad he is and dump him." Michael said.

"You think so?" Eric asked.

"How long will it be before he makes one of his comments?" Shawn said.

"Just be the guy to swoop in and pick up the pieces." Michael said.

"Go to the tea house and wait outside." Shawn said. "We'll get a couple of these to go." He got up and grabbed some of the bottles from the cooler. They then headed towards the tea house.

Michael quickly went to the door and peaked in. "They're sitting at the far end."

"I can't take this. I have to see what is going on in there." Eric said heading towards the door.

Michael quickly grabbed him by the collar. "You want her to see you!"

"What do you suggest?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Michael answered.

"We can't just go in and pretend to sit and chat." Shawn said.

"Maybe we could see them from the window in the back." Michael suggested.

They headed towards the back of the tea house. Shawn took a quick look from the window. "We can see them from here, but if they look over here they might see us."

"Does anybody know any good spells?" Michael asked.

"Idiot." Eric said allowed. "There's a spell in the charms book. It makes a window one way glass."

"I don't remember that." Shawn said.

"We haven't studied it." Eric said.

"So you don't know how to do it?" Michael stated.

"It wasn't that hard." Eric said. "Vennauno." Pulled out his wand and placed it on the window pane.

"Get ready to run." Shawn said.

Eric traced out the window and said the spell. Nothing appeared to happen, which probably was a good thing.

Eric watched for a moment. A girl looked over towards Eric. She didn't appear to see him. She was checking her hair and makeup really quick before her date returned.

"I think this is working." Eric said.

Michael and Shawn joined him staring into the tea house.

Olivia and Brocklhurst were staring at opposite ends of the round table. They were talking to each other. Eric wished he knew what they were saying. A waiter brought them tea and sandwiches.

"Watching this is making me sick. She's better than that." Michael said.

The date continued while they ate. Eric resisted the urge to go in there and start pounding on him. "If he touches her I will knock him so hard there won't be any magic left in him."

"Easy." Shawn said.

Eric relayed the conversation that he overheard at breakfast.

"He should be knocked that far." Michael answered.

They sat and waited. Olivia got up like she wanted to leave all of the sudden. Brocklhurst grabbed her arm to stop her. He stood and put his other arm on her shoulder.

"What do you think is going on?" Shawn said.

Brocklhurst leaned in and kissed Olivia.

Micheal and Shawn were holding Eric in place.

Olivia brook apart from Brocklhurst. She then reached down and picked up her cup of tea. She then tossed it all into Brocklhurst's face. He staggered then wiped the tea from his eyes. Olivia ran out.

Eric watched her from the outside. She ran in the direction of the castle.

"Time to fly in." Shawn said. "Get going."

Eric decided to take the advice and ran after her. Thanks to his speed he was able to catch her really quickly.

"Don't you know we need to stay in groups."

Eric felt like slapping himself.

"I just want to be alone." Olivia said.

"That's okay." Eric said. "Are you heading back towards the castle?"

"Yes," Olivia answered. She stormed off in the direction of the castle. Eric didn't bother following her.

He contemplated for a moment whether he should go back and admit how he felt about her. His decision was soon answered for him. Eric was say Carr running towards him. "Emergency meeting. Gryffindor Common Room now!" Carr didn't give any explanations before leaving.

Eric took it as serious and headed towards the end of the village to wait for the carriage.

The Common Room was soon filled with the Quidditch players. Olivia was sitting away from the group. Eric took a seat next to her.

Carr was walking back and forth in front of him. He was breathing very heavily. "Now, I made efforts this year to prevent accidents. However we did have an accident." His eye direction turned towards Karen their seeker.

Eric looked over and saw that she was wearing a cast that she was trying to hide under her robes.

"We need to replace her on the team. I will never forgive myself for waiting so long to hold replacement tryouts." Carr said. "Are there any suggestions?"

"Why don't we have Olivia." Lott said. "She already knows all of our plays."

"I don't have a broom." Olivia quickly said.

"You don't have a broom?" Eric asked.

"No. I don't." Olivia got up. "Because I don't." She whispered to Eric.

She headed out the portrait hole.

"Are there any more suggestions?" Carr said returning to the meeting.

"I have an idea. Let me get with you tonight." Eric said.

"Who?"

"I haven't seen them fly yet. I'll get with them and see how well they do. They wanted to try out for seeker anyway."

"It's one of your cousins isn't it?" Michael said.

"Yes." Eric said quietly.

"Alright. I will see you before dinner on the Quidditch Pitch." Carr said.

"We'll get started." Eric said getting up to hunt down Christine Lily. He hoped she would be as good as her dad was.

Eric found Christine Lily in the library working on her homework.

"You're back early. I suppose you found out what happened." She said when he sat down.

"I still want to know how you found out about that."

"There are very few secrets in a girl's dorm." Christine Lily answered.

"Alright. Are you ready for tryouts?" Eric asked. "I'll meet you down at the Quidditch Pitch in ten minutes."

"I'll be there." She said getting up.

Eric got his broom and saw Christine Lily ready to go.

"Show me a few laps."

Christine Lily got on the broom and took off.

Eric had never seen Christine Lily fly before. If he knew she could fly like that he would have put her on the tryouts at the first of the year. She did dives and curves and flew the broom just inches from the ground without touching.

"Let's see how you do with these." Eric pulled out some gulf balls and started throwing them around for her to catch. He then started using his wand to send them in odd ball directions. She caught them one right after the other.

Eric then heard applauding behind him.

"I want her in on next practice." Carr said. "That was very well done. I'll speak with about getting her a broom. She is a first year, right?"

"Yes. I know her dad will be more than willing to get her a broom for Christmas."

"Then its done. You're in charge of her though. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Carr said before heading in.

Christine Lily came down finally. "Well?" She asked.

"Next practice. Carr is going to see about letting you have a broom."

Christine Lily hugged Eric before heading into dinner.


	18. Revelations

Chapter 18 Revelations

Eric sat with Michael and Shawn. He had let them in on the Christine Lily making the team. He also went into detail about how well she flew.

"Great." Michael said. "If she's has good as you say then I can't wait for next practice."

"I'm going to send a message to Uncle Harry and let him know. See if he is willing to get her a broom." Eric said. "Considering he made the team during his first year I am sure he is more than willing."

After dinner Eric went up to the Owlery. Right when he walked in Frodo swooped down and held out his foot out.

"You are the best." Eric said tying the letter on. "This goes straight to Uncle Harry." He said. "When you get back I'll have a nice treat for you."

Frodo took off in a hurry. That owl defiantly liked treats.

Eric walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. It certainly had been a long day and he was anxious to go to sleep. Tomorrow was an OWLs study group in the Common Room. He was not entirely sure if he was ready for those.

After arriving at the tower he went up to his dorm. He opened the curtains on his bed. What he saw there he did not expect to see, Olivia!

"Hi," Eric said taking a seat and closing the curtain behind him. He did not want Olivia to get in trouble for being up there.

"Hi," Olivia said back. "You said earlier that you wanted to talk."

"Yes," Eric said. "I'm sorry about what I said about your Dad."

"No," Olivia said. "You were right he can be a prat at times." Olivia said.

Eric did not say anything. He wasn't sure of what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you like I did. That's the real reason I went out with Warren. I was actually surprised he asked me."

"I don't think that his intentions were entirely honorable." Eric commented.

"No, they weren't. I figured that out when he kissed me. I'm still trying to clean that junk off my lips."

Eric relaxed a bit. If he knew a spell he would tell her.

"I heard about Christine Lily from Carr." Olivia continued. "I'm glad you found somebody."

"Yes she is good. I was kind of surprised that you didn't want to."

"I don't have a good enough broom." Olivia said. "I can't fly that well anyway."

Eric was taken by complete surprise. Considering who her parents were she should be a great flyer.

"You remember when I hurt my arm during first year?" Olivia said. "Right when we started flying lessons. I was faking it. I really don't like flying at all."

"But during our practices and games you know if any of us are doing anything wrong instantly." Eric still could not hold in his surprise.

"That's just dad. He's been having me watch flyers since I was probably three. I can watch, but when I get on a broom I just get scared. I know that was a disappointment to my dad. He finally came around after I made assistant coach."

Eric did not know what else to do. He placed an arm around Olivia and let her sob for a moment.

"If you want I'll teach you to fly." Eric offered. "No classes, just the two of us. We won't tell anyone."

Olivia smiled right then. "Thank You. You asked me earlier if I wanted to go out with you. The answer is I do and I would like to spend Christmas with you, if the offer still stands."

"Yes, it does." Eric said.

She then got up. "I better sneak out of here. Shawn helped me get up here and he is keeping watch and making sure no one sees me leaving. He's a good friend." Eric sat there and watched Olivia walk out.

This had defiantly been an interesting day.

Right after Olivia left Shawn walked up. "You two have a good talk?" He asked taking a seat on his own bed.

"We did." Eric answered. "Thanks."

"No problem." Shawn said getting into bed.

Eric decided he best get some sleep too.

The next morning Eric got up and headed down to breakfast. He took a seat next to Olivia.

She smiled as soon as he sat down. "Good morning." She said. "The elves did a great job on the bacon today. It's just right." Olivia handed him a piece that he took and ate.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Eric saw Brocklhurst looking at them in amazement. Eric shot him a look then turned his attention back to Olivia. She was discussing the upcoming study session today.

Eric just listened to her talk. He figured he was going to like her as a girlfriend.

After breakfast the owls had arrived dropping the mail. Frodo had landed right besides Eric.

"You're back early." Eric said reaching in his pocket for his bag of owl treats. Frodo was holding out his leg very annoyingly. "Alright all take it." Eric said exchanging the letter for an owl treat. After eating the treat Frodo took off immediately for the owlery.

Eric undid the letter from his Uncle Harry and read it.

Eric,

I know that we are close and all, but I am afraid that I must act as an Uncle now. If your mother knew I had sent you this she would hex me completely, Auror training or not.

When you were at Hogsmeade yesterday you did not stay in a group. I know Professor McGonagal put that rule into effect. The reason that I know this is because the Ministry has Aurors stationed inside of Hogsmeade. The Aurors knew who you were because it is you that is being the most watched. The reason for the heightened security is you.

Right when you left for school there was a prison break from Azkaban. The prisoner that escaped was Draco Malfoy. I already know that you are aware of the truth about our history. We suspect that you are the one he is after. We think your mother has already been attacked, but she is fine now. I do not want to scare you. I want you to be on guard is all. But do not let this completely control your life.

The family does want you home for Christmas and Olivia is still welcome if you want her to come.

I do appreciate you sending me the note about Christine Lily. Do not tell her, but she will be receiving a broomstick for her birthday and Christmas. Ginny is off picking one out right now with your Mum.

Thank You so much for helping her get a position on the team. See you at Christmas,

Your Uncle Harry.

Eric could not believe the letter he just read. Now things were starting to make a little sense, the rules and teachers being on alert. He would start being more careful from now on. He would also need to keep a closer watch on his cousins and sisters. He debated whether or not to confide in Shawn and Michael. They could be trusted with something serious. But his Uncle Harry told him not to let this control him.

"Bad news?" Olivia asked.

"Uncle Harry was just thanking me for helping Christine Lily get on the team."

"That was a long thank you." Olivia said looking at the size of the letter.

"Yes," Eric said putting the letter in his pocket. "I'm ready to start studying how about you?"

"Let's go then." Olivia said.

They both headed towards the tower holding hands. Eric decided he didn't need to worry about Malfoy. He was in the castle and the castle was safe.

He had something nice to think about as well.

All of the fourth years and the fifth years were gathered around the tables going over spells and wand movements. Eric and Olivia joined in. They started quizzing each other on incantations and other things.

Eric then felt a tap on his shoulder it was Christine Lily. "Hi Eric." She said. "I was wondering if I could borrow your broom. Carr wants me to do some more practice sessions. One on one I guess."

"Alright." Eric went upstairs and got his broom. "Here it is. Be careful."

"I will." Christine Lily said heading out the portrait hole.

Eric sat down and continued studying. At lunch he took a break and headed downstairs to the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table he saw Carr digging into his mince pie.

"Where's Christine Lily?" Eric asked.

"Practicing a few more laps flying one handed. She needed just a few more to make herself comfortable with it. That's all." Carr said. "It wasn't hard to tell the two of you were related based upon how well she flew. She defiantly has Weasley in her. I'm glad that you said something. She might end up replacing Karen."

"Thanks." Eric said grabbing a sandwich before heading out towards the pitch. He thought he would see how Christine Lily was doing himself.

Eric headed towards the pitch he was watching to see if she might be flying overhead. When he reached the pitch he could not see Christine Lily any where in sight. Maybe he just missed her. Eric headed towards the locker room to see if she might be in there.

"Eric Weasley." Someone said to him. Eric turned to see a figure in black robes. He knew what those robes were. Deatheater robes!

"Come with me now." The Wizard said.

"No," Eric said backing up getting ready to run. There was nothing that he could easily hide behind.

"Come with me now." The Wizard said. "Imperio."

Eric knew he just got hit with the imperious curse.

"Come with me now." The Wizard said again.

"No," Eric strangled out. He had been warned by his Uncle Harry what the curse felt like and was told how to fight it.

"I said now." The wizard said again.

"No, I won't" Eric tried to run. Eric then felt himself being dragged backwards to the Wizard.

"I wanted this to be easy. You are a hard person to catch." The Wizard said grabbing Eric by the collar

Eric struggled to get out of the grip that had him. He was able to tell that he was being dragged towards the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione was cleaning up the kitchen preparing for her children to come home. She was also looking at some of her psychology books. Nothing Malfoy was doing was making sense. There had been no signs or mysterious activity in a while.

An owl had flown in her window right then. It dropped one of the messages from its claws than left.

Hermione looked at it oddly then opened it up.

Mrs. Weasley

We need you and your husband to come to the school immediately. We have already sent him a message. The floo password is Hogwarts Head's Office.

Headmistress McGonagal.

Hermione was horror struck. She did not want to think about what could have possible happened to any of her children. Hermione ended all of the spells and immediately took some floo powder. "Hogwarts Head's Office." She said into the flames.

Hermione stepped out of the flames and saw Professor McGonagal leaning on her desk. Ron had already arrived he was in one of the chairs. "Come in." Professor McGonagal said gently to Hermione.

Hermione took the seat next to Ron.

"I wanted you both here to tell you that." She paused for a moment. "Eric is missing."

Hermione grabbed hold of Ron and did not let go.

"We do not know what happened. The last person to see him was Carr the Quidditch Captain. He told me that Eric was on his way to the Quidditch Pitch to observe Christine Lily."

"Is Christine Lily alright?" Ron asked.

"She's upset right now. We have her in Hospital Wing right now. The twins are with her."

Hermione started crying. She did not know what else to do.

"Hagrid is combing the forest right now. Eric has some good friends. Michael and Shawn volunteered to help instantly. They are helping Hagrid as we speak. We do not know quite what happened. The Aurors are investigating Hogsmeade as well." Professor McGonagal said gently to them. "The school and the village is on lock down. No one can leave or enter without us knowing."

The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagal said.

Harry entered the office. "Professor McGonagal." He said. "You've already told them."

"Yes, have you found anything yet?"

"No," Harry said. "I am going to do another sweep of the Quidditch Pitch. That was the last place he was."

Harry then turned his attention to Ron and Hermione. "He's already proven he can take care of himself. We'll find him."

"I trust you." Ron said still holding Hermione. "I'll join you in a moment."

"Stay with Hermione and the twins." Harry said. "We got three Aurors on the case."

Harry patted Ron's shoulder than left.

Hermione and Ron left the office and headed towards the hospital wing.


	19. Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 19 Meeting the Enemy

Eric knew he was in a room of some kind. He had been twisted so many ways that he did not know which direction the castle was in. He could not be any farther away than Hogsmeade. If he could figure out how to escape than he could make it back to the castle.

Once again he walked around the room the room looking for some kind of door or something that he could use as an escape. There was no light in the room. Who ever the deatheater was had taken his wand. Otherwise he would just blast his way out. Eric wished he had the canister that Fred and George gave him. He could escape with anything he had in there.

Eric leaned against the wall. He hoped that Christine Lily was alright. He had not seen her at all on the pitch. His Uncle Harry and his Dad would probably be in Hogsmeade already. They would find him. There was no doubt about that.

Across the way he saw something open and something come in.

"Hello, Eric." The figure said.

The wizard flicked his wand and a lit candle centered itself in the room. He then lifted his hood. The wizard was slightly older looking with silvery blonde hair.

"Malfoy." Eric said.

"Yes," Malfoy said. "Now that I have you here I can take my revenge against your family."

"You know that Harry will find you." Eric said. "You know what will happen when he does."

"The thing that you must learn about that Potter is that he accomplishes things through luck nothing else. Remember I was in school with him."

"He beat you though." Eric fought back.

"Yes he did. But there was one thing I learned from the Dark Lord and that is the value of patience."

Hermione was walked towards the Hospital Wing by Ron. They knew the school well enough and took the paths that would be less crowded. When they reached one of the corridors that was when empty Hermione fell apart.

"It's alright." Ron said holding her. "We'll make it through this honey."

"I didn't want him to go through what we did." Hermione said.

"Eric will be alright. He's got my strength and your brains. He can find his way out. Remember he was smart enough to find his family."

Hermione nodded and got up. She dried her tears on a handkerchief before entering the hospital wing.

Madam Shawns welcomed them when they entered.

"I have the children in the far back. The twins are darlings. You should be proud of them." Madam Shawns said directing them towards the back.

Hermione opened the curtain. Two of the beds had been put together. On them were Christine Lily and the twins.

"Mummy." Molly said jumping off the bed to hug her.

"Darling." Hermione said hugging her.

"Have they found Eric yet?" Molly asked.

"Not yet." Hermione answered. "Harry is looking for him."

Elisabeth shook her head in acknowledgement. She still had her arm around Christine Lily.

Hermione took a seat on the bed next to Christine Lily. "Honey, can you tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure about this?" Ron said. "She should sleep."

Hermione shot him a look. "I want to know."

"It's okay honey." Hermione said.

"I was practicing a few loops on the broom. I went into the washroom I heard someone talking. I wasn't sure what they were saying. By the time I got out there he was gone. I found out from Carr on my way back that Eric had come out to watch me fly." Christine Lily dipped her head back down again.

"Did you tell your dad about this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Christine Lily said.

Hermione nodded towards Ron. They both stepped outside.

"Eric might think Christine Lily is hurt." Hermione said.

"She's fine. She's just upset." Ron said confused.

"No," Hermione said. "They did not see each other on the pitch. If it was Malfoy that took him then he could use Christine Lily to get what he wants."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Eric has always had a strong sense of family. You've seen him. All Malfoy has to say is that he has her." Hermione explained. "If he would have seen her out there or if he says he has something valuable, Eric might give it away."

Ron's eyes opened to the realization. "Do you think Harry figured it out?"

"I hope so." Hermione said. "We'll have to get a message to him."

"How?" Ron asked.

"When he comes back or one of the other Aurors. We will be doing things his own way. That is how he works." Hermione answered.

"Then we will watch the kids until he comes back." Ron said.

"Where do you think Eric got his sense of family?" Hermione asked. "Harry told me he got it from you. Now I wonder if he got it from the spell. He could be in danger because of that spell."

Ron knew when Hermione was scared her mind would race around different thoughts.

"No, that spell saved his life and yours." Ron said. "He is probably still protected by the spell."

Hermione knew he was probably right and hugged him.

Harry had just completed walking around the Quidditch Pitch. The place was completely combed. Nothing there would help them figure out where Eric was.

Hagrid was going through the Forbidden Forest with those two friends of Eric. He knew that place better than anyone. Harry decided that would be the next best place. He took off on his broom to do an overhead.

His thoughts wondered to Christine Lily. The twins had immediately come to her side when they heard what happened. Harry had talked with her trying to figure out what had happened. All he knew was that it most likely was Malfoy that had taken Eric.

When he reached the forest he came down for a landing. Harry took his broom and hid it one of the trees then marked it. He did not want to walk around with and he could get to it fast enough.

Harry found one of the marking signs that Hagrid had left and followed it. Hagrid told Professor McGonagal that he would leave marks on the trees to mark which direction he would head and where he had searched.

The forest was very cold and dark. Wherever Malfoy was hiding would be enclosed and dry. That was sure. He thought about the spiders and other things in the forest. He wondered if he could run into a centaur that would give him a clue about what was going on.

Eric stood his ground against Malfoy.

"You are very brave." Malfoy said. "I must admit you were very hard to find. Your family did a good job of protecting you."

"Did you attack my mum?" Eric asked remembering the letter that Uncle Harry had sent.

"Yes," Malfoy said. "I reminded her that I was able to touch her once and I did it again. That was all. Did you know that she ran from your father?"

Eric was taken by surprise.

"After they tried to restore her memory your mum decided not to stay with the Wizarding World. In fact she told your dad to stay away from her."

"She wouldn't." Eric stated quickly.

"But she did." Malfoy said. "That was how I attacked her. I used her own memory against her. I am sure she is feeling guilt for that little memory. I only exploited it."

Eric did not say nothing he held his stance. He then remembered his own Bogart. His mother leaving the Wizarding World.

"The incident did keep your father south for a while. Allowed me to explore weaknesses to try to catch you." Malfoy then turned directly towards him. "I am sure your family told you all about the evil Malfoy family."

"It was mentioned." Eric retorted.

"Did they tell you about the end of their sixth year? When Professor Dumbledore died." Malfoy asked in an unnervingly soft voice.

"That you tried to kill him." Eric answered.

"Yes, I did. But I couldn't. Something that he said stopped me. I renounced the dark Lord after that. Did your Uncle tell you about that?"

Eric couldn't really remember if they did or not.

"I told them I wanted to help, but they didn't believe me. I was told that my dad, my mum and I should share a cell in Azkaban." One the last part his voice rose and he made a movement to kick something.

"Is that why you hired two wizards to attack my Mum?" Eric shot back.

"No," Malfoy said. "When I was younger I did have a crush on your mum. She wasn't pretty. I think it was because she wasn't scared of me like all of the others were. I kept it a secret. She never knew. I told her to run when deatheaters were attacking at the Quidditch World Cup. Your father was keeping her too close to danger."

"Is this why you brought me here?" Eric asked. "To tell me this." He resisted the urge to charge at him.

"Yes and no." Malfoy said. "I wanted you to know the truth not the sugar quills version that your family gave you. I told you a bit more than I originally planned."

"How did you escape from Azkaban?" Eric asked. The question just popped into his head.

"I am sure someone would be interested in that. I stole the wand off one of the guards. I then did a small spell on a fellow captive. You see there is a spell that can draw energy off another. Mind you it can only be done in small doses without the person knowing. It works best on Muggles. They don't expect it. That was how I was able to restore my energy."

Eric felt his anger rising. He had to keep it under control if he was going to get out.

"Do you know what it was like in the part of the prison? They drain all the power off the wizard. Not quickly no, it is a slow process. I had to regain the power that I was born with. I suppose it would be fitting to take the last bit of power that I need off of you."

Eric charged right then. He was able to duck a few blasts from Malfoy and jump him. The energy and strength that Eric had took Malfoy by complete surprise. He was able to knock him down. Eric immediately went for his wand hand. So long as he could keep his wand under control he could get the best of him.

Malfoy immediately tried to wiggle his hand free of Eric's grip. But Eric took the opportunity to take a strike at Malfoy's face.

They wrestled around on the floor trying to take advantage.

Eric then got a really stupid idea. He held Malfoy down and grabbed for the wand with his mouth. Once he got a hold of it he was able to yank it from Malfoy's hand.

The action seemed to take Malfoy completely by surprise. Eric got off of Malfoy and held the wand in both hands.

"Move and I will break it." Eric said ready to snap the piece of wood.

Malfoy made no movement.

"Where is my wand?"

"I have it." Malfoy answered. "With something valuable of yours. A first year with red hair."

Christine Lily. Eric immediately thought.

"Who?" Eric asked. "Say her name."

"Give me back my wand and I will let her go." Malfoy said.

Eric called Malfoy's bluff. He snapped the wand in half.

Malfoy charged again at Eric. But Eric was ready. He was able to knock Malfoy down. He then saw the door that he had been looking for. Malfoy had left it open. Eric ran out the door as fast as could.


	20. escaping

Chapter 20 Escaping

Michael and Shawn had walked carefully down the path. Hagrid had found a path at the edge of the forest near the Quidditch Pitch. He said it appeared like something was being dragged.

They had followed the path until it had divided into two. Hagrid followed one while Michael and Shawn had taken the other.

"Do you think we are going in circles?" Michael asked.

"No, I know we are. I didn't think the forest went in this deep." Shawn answered.

Michael slumped down on a rock. "I thought the Aurors would be searching here pretty soon."

"His Uncle Harry at least." Shawn said. "I'm going to mark this direction. The path seems to head into there." He said putting one of the marks onto the tree. He also took a seat on one of the rocks.

"Do you remember Eric telling us about when his Dad went into the forest?" Shawn asked.

"Who would have thought we would end up in here too?" Shawn answered.

"I don't know." Michael asked. "We better get going."

Eric made his way into the second room. It appeared empty he looked around for a door to escape. There was only a crude chair and table set up in the far corner. Eric immediately looked to see if there was a key of some kind. He had to escape and fast.

What he saw was on the table though was better, a wand. His own wand.

Immediately Eric took position behind the chair and waited for Malfoy to appear.

"After I use you to restore my energy I will kill you." Malfoy said coming out. "You can't escape." He was holding his broken wand.

"This is for my Mum. Petrificas Totalus." Eric yelled.

The spell had taken Malfoy completely by surprise. He fell forward from the full body bind.

Eric went over to him and turned him over. "I really should break your nose right now, but I would rather hand you over to Harry."

Eric looked at the room again to see for a way out. The only door that he saw was to the other room he was kept in. There had to be a good blasting spell. Just break his way out.

The body bind would wear off in a while or so. He did not want to be around when that happened.

Eric started looking around the ceiling. Due to the lack of light he figured that he must be underground.

"Here goes nothing." Eric said pointing his wand at a random point in the ceiling. "Alohomora."

There was an odd rumbling from the ceiling. A few pieces of it dropped down. Eric peaked out and saw the night sky. Now he would have to figure on how to get out.

Eric pulled the chair over to give himself some leverage. He stepped on the chair and then jumped grabbing the edge of ceiling. The ground was not very solid. Eric kept grasping as far as he could to get a hold of something steady. He finally grabbed what he thought was a tree root. Eric swung his body upwards to get a better grip. He felt his muscles pulling as he lifted himself up.

Once he was completely free of the cavern he looked around. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in the Forbidden Forest. Eric was just so far in he could not see the high rises of the castle or even the mountains.

Not knowing what else to do Eric looked at the sky picked and out the North Star and started off in the direction. The Forest was south of the castle. He would just head North and hopefully he would see something. He lit the end of his wand and started off.

The entire time that he was walking Eric made sure that he kept his guard. There were a number of creatures in the forest. He knew the ones to be least scared off would be the centaurs do to their beliefs about children. They would also be the least helpful.

A sudden movement turned his attention to the left of him. Eric watched with his wand ready. Something jumped from behind one of the trees. Eric backed up into a tree. From the light he was able to see it was a bugbear. The bugbear made a screaming noise then left off.

Eric leaned against the tree. He knew that those things liked to frighten kids and it had done its job.

He then took notice of the tree. With the way its branches were set it would be easy to climb. Eric lifted himself on one of the branches and grabbed onto another to lift himself up. If he got higher than maybe he could see the castle. As he got a little higher the branch he had his arm on broke. Eric immediately compensated with his other arm and his feet.

That was when he felt a hand go for his face. Eric grabbed at the long fingers trying to pull them away. When they were away from his face he noticed that they looked like twigs. The creature had attached itself to his head.

Eric tried to get down from the tree so he could remove the creature. The creature was relentless. Eric used both of his hands to pull the creature off of his head. Only his feet were holding him steady.

He wobbled around trying to free himself of the creature. That was when he lost his balance.

Eric felt himself fall from the tree and landed with a thud.

The noise seemed to scare the creature away. It ran back into the tree.

"Bloody bowtruckle." Eric said. "I wasn't trying to hurt your tree." Eric tried to stand, but his left ankle had been twisted. He could not stand on it. "Great." Eric said trying to figure out how to stand so he could move.

He grabbed hold of another tree and started hoping forward. It was slow, but it he wanted to get out of there quickly as possible.

Up ahead he saw a light traveling back and forth. Eric stayed ready with his wand. He already had enough of the creatures in the forest. Eric stood against one of the trees for leverage and to hide. He worked on a group of spells in his head. The light continued to move closer very slowly.

The thing started to come into focus.

"Shawn?" Eric said. "Michael?"

Shawn and Michael were stunned as Eric came into view.

"Eric, we have been hunting for you for the last two hours." Shawn said putting down his lit wand.

"The whole castle is on lock down because of you." Michael said.

"Is Christine Lily alright?" Eric asked.

"Christine Lily?" Michael said surprised. "She's in the hospital wing. Nothing's wrong she was just upset about you."

"He said he had her." Eric said. "We better get back to the castle."

"Right." Shawn said. He pointed his wand into the air then said a quick spell. Green sparks shot out of his wand into the sky. He then took his wand flat in his palm. "Castle." The wand circled around until it pointed in the direction that they had just come from. "The castle's this way." He then put his wand up again shooting orange sparks.

"Hagrid told us if we found you to let up green sparks and if we were heading back to the castle orange." Michael explained.

"Good." Eric said. "Can one of you help me?" Eric showed them his ankle.

"Put your arm around my shoulder." Michael said.

Eric hobbled next Michael for support. As they walked he told them about Malfoy and how he had escaped.

Shawn and Michael were both eager audiences.

In front of them they saw something moving towards them. "Not again." Eric said having his wand ready as well.

The figure quickly moved closer. Eric relaxed when he saw that it was his Uncle Harry. The person he had most wanted to see after escaping from Malfoy.

Harry saw his nephew and ran up to him. He immediately put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you." Harry said. He could not believe he had been found that fast. "Are you hurt?" He quickly asked noticing the way Eric had balanced himself on Michael.

"Just a twisted ankle." Eric said. "Malfoy is up there a little ways. He's in a cavern. The hole is really small. I hit him with a full body bind."

Harry could tell that Eric wanted to say more, but decided it could wait.

"Can you too get him back to the castle?" Harry asked Michael and Shawn.

"No problem." Michael said. "We got him."

"Hagrid should meet you soon he is over in that direction." Harry told them. "I will go get Malfoy. Make sure he goes to the hospital wing."

Harry headed off in the direction that Eric had pointed.

Michael and Shawn both helped Eric move towards the castle.

Harry had been right about Hagrid. He had shown up just a few moments after Harry had left. Hagrid hugged Eric and walked with them back to the castle. They didn't seem to have a run in with any of the other creatures on the way back. The mere presence of Hagrid seemed to keep them back.

Once they had reached the castle they went immediately to the hospital wing. Hagrid opened the doors for them to enter.

The first thing Eric saw in the far corner was his parents.

"Eric." Hermione said running towards him. Eric removed his arm from Michael and hobbled over to her.

Hermione hugged her with son with reckless abandon. Ron was right behind her. He hugged the both of them. He looked up and caught sight of Hagrid, Shawn and Michael who were creeping towards the door. "Thank you. All of you."

Hagrid nodded for all of them and lead Shawn and Michael out.

"I'm alright," Eric said to his parents. He then got down on his knees to hug his sisters and Christine Lily. "I'm alright." He said to them. He then turned to Christine Lily. "I'm glad you are alright." He said to her.

"May I cut in?" Madam Shawns said. "I am sure you will want to walk on that ankle in the near future."

The twins stepped away with Christine Lily.

Eric jumped up onto the bed. Hermione helped him take off his boot. Eric squinted in pain as it came off.

"It looks like you did more than twist this." Madam Shawns said taping it with her wand. She then found some smelly ointment that she rubbed on it.

Ron got a pillow from another bed and placed it under the ankle.

"It should heal by tomorrow." Madam Shawns said. "But you are staying put. You all may stay with him." She then headed off towards her other patients.

"I'm so glad that Hagrid and them found you." Ron said. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"It was Malfoy." Eric said. "I told Uncle Harry where to find him."

"Did he do that to your ankle?" Hermione asked, surprised that a run in with Malfoy would have just a minder injury.

"No, I got that from a bowtruckle. Malfoy didn't get a chance."

"He had you for over two hours." Hermione said. "Are you sure he didn't hit you with anything."

"No. Mum I'm alright." Eric said. "I just want to get some sleep is all." Eric did want to talk about what had happened in that cavern, but not with them for some reason.

The doors to the hospital wing opened and another person entered.

Eric felt himself being saved.

Olivia nearly ran to his bed. "Shawn told me that they found you." She said hugging him.

Eric willingly hugged her back. "You brought my pajamas." Eric said seeing what she had in her hand.

"Michael got them for me." Olivia said placing them on the bed.

"I don't think you met my parents." Eric said remembering his manners. "Mum, Dad you remember Olivia."

"Yes, you invited her over for Christmas." Ron said. "We would enjoy having you over."

Hermione looked down at her son's hand. He was holding Olivia's. She decided it was time for them to step out and take the younger children back to Gryffindor Tower.


	21. Discussing the Past

Chapter 21 Discussing the Past

Harry had just left Eric with his friends. Eric seemed to fine on the surface, but who knew what could have happened in the last two hours. Harry had to resist every urge not to take them back to the castle himself. But he had to find Malfoy before he got away again. Hagrid would have seen the sparks. He would find them easy enough.

Harry could not believe that it was Eric who restrained him. Out of all the things that happened, Eric certainly was lucky.

Soon Harry found a hole on the ground next to a tree. He peaked in and saw a cavern. Harry slowly lowered himself down. On the floor of the cavern was a wizard in a Dark robe. It was obvious he had been frozen.

"Malfoy." Harry said amazingly polite as he picked up the frozen wizard. "You are once again under arrest for escaping, kidnapping, and use of illegal curses." He said before thrusting him back against the wall. Harry resisted the urge to break his nose.

Malfoy still held the same surprise expression on his face.

"You know I do believe this is the second time that Eric has out done you. I do believe we are starting a trend." Harry moved Malfoy closer to the hole in the ceiling.

Harry did a small levitation charm on himself until he was out of the hole. He then did a summoning spell on Malfoy to pull him out. Harry sent a call message to the fellow Aurors before heading towards the castle.

"I really want to know what you were thinking taking Eric like that. If I find out that you really hurt him I will do everything I can to see you are killed when you reach Azkaban. Do you understand?"

Malfoy could not give a response. But Harry was pretty sure he got the message.

Along the way to the castle Harry met up with Lucas and Bones.

"I almost can't believe it." Bones said when she saw Malfoy. "Were you able to find Eric?"

"Yes, he's in the castle by now." Harry answered. "Turns out that Malfoy did kidnap him."

"The holding cell is ready for transport." Lucas said. "We just need to get him up to the castle."

Lucas, Bones and Harry escorted an unmoving Malfoy towards the castle. For the time being it was the only place of transport. The holding cell was a room towards the dungeons that was unused. It would be a place no one would look for escape.

They arrived at the castle with very little fanfare. The way Harry wanted it. They escorted Malfoy to the room and prepared a portkey that would take him right to Azkaban.

"We'll take him back." Bones said. "We can handle him. You go check on Eric."

"No, I'm the one in charge all take him back."

"You did enough and we are telling you to go see Eric." Lucas said.

Harry could tell that they were not going to back down.

"You know that this is insubordination." Harry said before walking out. He trusted them. Malfoy would be back in Azkaban.

Harry walked towards the hospital wing. Outside the door he saw Ron and Hermione with the children.

"Daddy." Christine Lily hugged her father. "Did you catch Malfoy?"

"Yes I did." Harry said. He wasn't sure how Christine Lily found out the name. Or that he was looking for him. "He is going back to Azkaban." Harry said to all of them.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said.

"Is Eric awake?" Harry asked. He really did want to talk with him.

"He's in there with his girlfriend." Molly said giggling with Elisabeth.

"Olivia?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "How did you know they were couple?"

"He asked me for advice." Harry answered. "I better go in before he gets too tired. We'll talk later."

Hermione nodded and herded the children towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing and headed towards the back. Eric was lying on his bed with his leg propped up talking with a girl.

"I saw Hagrid on his way to the Head's office." Olivia said to Eric.

"Probably to say I was found." Eric answered.

"That and I am sure that she is thanking him for finding you." Olivia said.

Eric gave Olivia a funny look. Her tone had changed when she said thanking.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know." Olivia said. "The whole school knows about Headmistress McGonagall and Hagrid."

Eric shook his head. He never knew anything of the sort.

"They're married." Olivia answered. "They married sometime after she became headmistress. Supposedly only a few people know. They've been keeping it a secret."

Eric was dumbstruck by the image in his mind. He needed to get that image out fast. "Hello, Uncle Harry." Eric said glad to see him.

"I see you got the nerve to ask her out." Harry said taking a seat on the bed next to Eric. "It's nice to meet you Olivia." He looked down and saw that Eric and Olivia were holding hands in a very gentle manner.

Olivia blushed.

"With a little help from Christine Lily." Eric said.

"You mean she talked with you too?" Olivia said.

"It would appear she is going to become the Hogwarts' Matchmaker." Harry said. He was going to need to keep a closer eye on that girl from now on.

"I'll let you talk with your Uncle. I better get to the tower before curfew." Olivia said heading out.

"I'm glad that you finally got the nerve." Harry said. He looked around to make sure they were alone. "Malfoy is on his way to Azkaban."

"Good." Eric said. "That's where he belongs."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"Mum said he had me for over two hours." Eric said.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

"I was knocked out for part of it. He really didn't do anything." Eric said. "It was just what he said."

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked.

"He said that the only reason you beat Voldemort was luck. That he tried to make peace with you and you wouldn't have it."

"That is partially true. He never gave us any reason to trust him." Harry answered.

"He said that he escaped from Azkaban by stealing a wand and using a spell to draw power from others without them knowing." Eric said. "That was how he regained his magic. That's what he said he was going to do to me. He told me the section of Azkaban that he was in drained a wizard's power."

"Now we know how he escaped for sure." He paused for a moment. "That is what happens to Wizards in that section." Harry said. "What is it that you really want to tell me?"

"He told me things about Mum." Eric said. "He told me that he was in love with her."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment. He just nodded. It was a very surprising statement.

"He said that when the deatheaters were attacking the Quidditch World Cup he was trying to get mum away from the danger. He said dad didn't do anything to help. He also told me about how he attacked Mum."

"He told you about that?" Harry was surprised that Malfoy would mention that.

"He said that he used her guilt against her. To prove that he could hurt her again." Eric said. "He told me that after she was found she ran from Dad and our world. No one told me about that. Malfoy said the version you all told me was Sugar Quills."

Harry tried to relax himself a bit before he spoke. "After we did the Occlumency spell on your Mum she got scared. She didn't have any of her own memories only mine and your Dad's. Afterwards she told your dad to stay away from the two of you and she left."

"She left. She really did leave." Eric said in shock.

"She returned a few days later." Harry quickly said. "Your Mum's memories came back to her. When she came back she was so guilt ridden. When she approached your dad she was groveling for his forgiveness."

"Mum doesn't grovel." Eric said.

"She did that one time. What she asked for was for him to be a father to you nothing more. She didn't ask anything for herself. She only looked out for you."

"I don't believe it. Dad did take her back?"

"That was the day they were married." Harry answered. "I also told you that day that I would have to find a way to thank you for bringing them back together. I suppose now you are old enough, so thank you for having the strength and drive to bring them back together." Harry said.

"That explains my boggart." Eric said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Last year I was walking around the castle and I ran into a boggart. I watched my Mum say she was leaving my dad and he was to leave us alone." Eric answered.

"Now you know where it came from. We honestly thought you would forget about that. Your Mum belongs in this world and she is here to stay, alright."

"Thanks Harry." Eric answered. "For staying here to talk."

"Get some sleep." Harry answered. "I need to talk with your Mum and Dad."

Harry closed the curtains around Eric's bed and stepped outside. Hermione and Ron were there waiting on him.

"I figured he would want to talk with you." Ron said.

"He told me what happened. I don't think that Malfoy hurt him too much." Harry answered.

"What happened though?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained everything that Eric had told him. He also told them about Malfoy's crush on Hermione. This caused Ron to be very irate.

"Malfoy also told Eric that he did attack you. Malfoy used your guilt about leaving Ron against you."

Hermoine looked surprised.

"Is that why she thought she was Sara again?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "He was trying to distract us from Eric. I am really looking forward to interrogating him to find out everything he knows."

Hermione had leaned in and started hugging Ron during Harry's explanations.

"Eric also remembers about the day we did the Occlumancy." Harry said. "He remembers you leaving."

"But, he was young." Hermione said. "How could he remember that?"

"He knew Penny on sight." Harry answered. "He remembered it in his subconscious. It is just something that he is nervous about. That's probably why he gets uneasy whenever he watches you two fight."

"Should we talk to him about that?" Ron asked.

"I did a little." Harry answered. "But I am sure he would like to hear it from you. Professor McGonagall told me that she set up the guest quarters for you."

"You're not staying." Ron said.

"No, I have to see that Malfoy's paperwork is processed and I know Ginny is missing me right now. Just do me a small favor."

"Anything." Hermione said.

"Keep an eye on Christine Lily tomorrow." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron agreed even though they did not understand why.

For those of you interested in the McGonagall and Hagrid thing consult the Sorcerers Stone. Namely the Christmas Dinner.


	22. Christmas

Chapter 22 Christmas

Harry arrived home very late at night.

He found Penelope in the kitchen cleaning.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She finally fell asleep." Penelope said. "What happened?"

"Malfoy is back in Azkaban." Harry said. "Eric is alright. Hermione and Ron are staying the night at the castle."

"Good." Penelope said. "I'm going to head home. You won't mind putting Sirius to bed. I didn't want him to wake her. He's in the basinet in the sitting room."

"Thank you for staying with her." Harry said. "See you at Christmas."

"We owe you. She's watched our kids enough times." Caroline vanished with a pop.

Harry walked over to the basinet in the sitting room. Inside he saw his son sleeping very peacefully. Carefully Harry lifted him up and cradled him. Sirius was so precious. Harry walked upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom.

Ginny was fast asleep.

Harry placed Sirius in the crib and laid down next to Ginny.

"You're home." Ginny whispered.

"Everything is fine." Harry answered. "We got him. Sweet dreams my love."

The next day Harry had gone to see Malfoy. During the night he had answered all questions and had confessed to everything. He had tried to escape to take revenge against the Weasleys and the Potters for destroying his life all those years ago.

He was sentenced for life in the highest security section of Azkaban and complete removal of his magic immediately.

Harry knew that was the most painful method.

Two days later Eric found himself on the train home. Michael, Shawn, Eric and Olivia had managed to get a car to themselves.

While they were riding the train Eric told his friends everything that had happened. They all considered Eric to be very lucky to have been able to escape from all of that.

Michael and Shawn then filled Eric in on the rumors about Hogwarts. It would appear that Eric was caught by a crazed escaped convict who wanted to pick off Gryffindor students. He had been dragged into the very heart of the forest and had to fight his way against demented Centaurs, a large spider, not one but two oversized trolls.

After the story Eric understood why some of the girls, even the older ones were shooting him looks that were very suggestive.

"That explains the look Missy Hartman gave me." Eric joked.

"The only girl in this school hotter than Olivia." Shawn said.

Eric shot Shawn a dirty look. "Keep away from my girlfriend."

"He's in a relationship now. He no longer has a sense of humor. Good thing Olivia is into Quidditch. Otherwise you might forget how to handle a Quaffle." Michael joked back.

Eric would have said something, but Olivia seemed to find the joke funny.

The conversation then turned onto Christmas. Michael said his parents were having a large family gathering. He then asked if he could sneak over to Shawn's.

Eric said that they were going to have a full house at the Burrow. He said they were going to have the traditional Christmas celebration.

Olivia seemed to be very interested. She had told Eric that when she was younger her parents did not celebrate all day, only in the morning. They also did not have any traditions.

After reaching Kings Crossing Station they said there good byes and headed home.

Hermione had already set up an extra bed in the twins' room. Eric was glad that his parents did not do anything to embarrass him. They were supportive of the relationship.

One Christmas Day all of the family headed to the Burrow after a light breakfast.

Eric had never seen Olivia smile as much as she did that day.

After lunch he invited Olivia to go outside with him.

He grabbed his broom from the shed and walked over to the paddock. "No one will bother us out here. Everyone is too interested in their presents."

"That will be nice." Olivia said.

When they reached the patch Eric held the broom still so Olivia could get on. "This broom is not temperamental." He said reassuringly.

Olivia was slightly shaking as she mounted herself on the broom. She gripped the handle so tight Eric knew her fingers were white under her gloves.

"Not so tight. Just relax." He said putting his hand over hers. "You're not going to get bumped off."

Olivia loosened up a little bit.

"I'm right here." Eric said. "Now lower the broom handle a little bit."

Olivia lowered the broom handle and the tail end rose. The broom was now level to the ground, but Olivia still had her feet on solid ground.

"You're doing good." Eric said encouragingly. "Lift your feet and hook them behind you."

Olivia lifted her legs, but her original grip had returned.

"Easy, you're fine." Eric put his hand back on Olivia's. "Just stay like this for a moment. You're balanced well enough."

Olivia's grip loosened a bit. She was starting to get relaxed.

Eric looked at her on the broom. He knew when they started that Olivia was scared.

She had finally seemed more at ease.

Eric put his ungloved hand on Olivia's cheek. Despite how cold it was she felt warm. Eric leaned forward.

He almost could not believe he was finally kissing Olivia.

Along the edge of the paddock Hermione and Ron stood out of sight watching their son.

"I told you he was a gentleman." Ron said.

"I know. He learned it from you." Hermione replied. "We better let them have some privacy." Hermione said heading back towards the house.

"You were the one who wanted to spy." Ron reminded her.

"I know." Hermione answered. "Christine Lily did such a good job of bringing them together."

"I guess we should call her the Hogwarts Matchmaker." Ron said. "That hasn't been her only match. I talked with Carr for a little bit. It would appear she is trying to match him up with some a girl named Missy."

"I don't blame Harry for wanting us to keep an eye on her. I am almost curios what she said to Olivia." Hermione said.

"We better have some cocoa waiting on them." Ron said. "We'll have the talk with him tonight."

Eric and Olivia came in after awhile. Everyone had noticed how long they were gone. When they had entered the sitting room the family greeted them with applause.

"Two little love birds sitting in a tree." Both sets of twins were singing together. Fred and George appeared to be rubbing off some of their personalities to Elisabeth and Molly.

Olivia laughed. That laugh seemed to calm Eric in a way nothing else could. He did not fight back at all against the teasing.

At dinner they sat down and had a good meal.

"Here comes the traditional birthday celebration." Eric whispered to Olivia.

The lights were slightly dimmed. Harry and Ginny brought out the traditional birthday cake and placed it in front of Christine Lily. The family all sang happy birthday to her.

Afterwards full of food and fun they went back home.

Before they went to bed Eric and Olivia got some time alone. "Thank you for allowing me to come." Olivia said. "I really enjoyed today."

"I'm glad." Eric said.

Olivia put her hands on his neck. "I think this is the best day of my life." She leaned in placed her lips on his. Eric returned the kiss willingly. This had to be the best day of his life.

The End

Thank you all for reviewing I hope you enjoyed reading this piece. I will hopefully put up more of my stories in the future.


End file.
